Blood and Lust
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: The boy's breathing and heartbeat became erratic as he tried to take in enough air to scream, but with every breath, every beat of his frantic heart, his vision grew darker, leaving him at the demons mercy... Vampire!Kanda. Yullen. M for later chapters. ((BEING REWRITTEN. REWRITTEN VERSION IS 'Sangue e Lussuria'))
1. Preface

**A/N: Okay, so this is the fourth DGM Fic I've written so far. I can't really tell you where this idea came from since I don't really know that myself. It was just one of those ideas that hit me out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. This one is pretty dark compared to anything else I've done, but I think it came out quite well, all things considered. Anyway without further ado here's chapter 1 of Blood and Lust! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and thanks to Kimba Lionheart for beta reading this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. If I did I'd most likely be dead by now.**

**Beta Reader: Kimba LionHeart.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A boy no more than fifteen years of age ran through the cobblestone streets and alleyways of London as though trying to outrun an unseen enemy. His shoulder length brown hair hung in his eyes, plastered to the left side by the blood that flowed freely from a deep cut that marred his otherwise flawless face. An upside down star shaped mark rested above his eye and a jagged line descended from one of the points ending near his jaw only for blood to continue the descent and drip from his chin as he ran. The entire mark seemed too clean as though it'd been intentionally carved into his flesh with no regard for the pain it must have caused.

His breath came in ragged pants and his lungs were on fire, burning with the need for sweet, untainted air that just refused to come in the presence of his hunters, the adrenalin coursing through his veins the only thing that stopped him from feeling the burning agony that should have emanated from around his left eye and torn a violent scream from his throat.

_'I've gotta-gotta keep running!' _He thought, trying to run faster and push his body farther past its limits.

He could hear their laughter like a whisper on the wind, feeling like death's caress on his pale alabaster skin.

'_You can't escape us, Boy,_' came the whispered promise so close to his ear that he could almost smell the scent of death and decay that lingered on the creatures breath.

Another laugh, another gentle caress graced his skin as he doubled his efforts.

He was the mouse in the cat's game. The insignificant piece of prey that couldn't escape, knew they would die, but still continued to run, hoping-_praying_-that by some miracle they would survive, live another day, and see another sunrise. He was the one who would be sacrificed so that another could live, but he couldn't make himself stop running, couldn't surrender to the fate he knew awaited him.

At this hour when the stars and moon reigned over the heavens, when the streets were devoid of life there was nothing else to do.

There was no-one to run to, no-one to hear his screams if he'd had the breath to scream and no-one to save him. All he could do was run and hope that he would be one of the rare few lucky enough to escape deaths door.

He turned a corner down another alleyway hoping to lose the hunters, only to freeze as he found himself facing a dead end.

'_NO!_' He thought frantically, spinning around to go back the way he came only to see his hunters standing at the mouth of the alley, blocking his only escape, _'Oh God, please no...'_

"Are you done running already?" The taller of the two asked an edge of disappointment in his smooth, velvety voice.

He carried himself with a confidence and elegance that made it clear that he knew his own power and there were few he'd be willing to bow to. His white dress shirt was loose fitting, but still managed to show off his well muscled frame and his long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the back of his neck, falling to the middle of his back in a torrent of ebony silk. His skin was pale, his eyes gold and black, those of a demon sent from hell to destroy the innocent who stood before him now.

The boy could do nothing more than back away and crush his back against the wall. His eyes flickered about, trying to find some sort of escape despite the way his mind screamed at him to surrender or risk his demise being all the more painful. Besides even if he did, by some miracle escape, he couldn't run anymore.

He just didn't have the strength anymore.

"Does this mean we can have him now, Tyki?" Asked the other hunter, a young girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen with dark bluish hair. Unlike her companion she carried herself with a child-like abandon, but there was something in her gold and black eyes that made her look far older than she should have. She wore a gothic looking purple and black dress that reached just above her knees. Her own demonic gaze was trained on their target with a hungry look as she licked her blood red lips.

"It seems so, Road," Said the one called Tyki, taking a step toward the boy.

A spark of fear and adrenalin shot through his system and he ran forward, trying to escape the hunters.

"Please not this again." Tyki sighed before gripping the boy's throat as he tried to run by.

The boy gasped in pain and shock as he was slammed against the wall, his vision starting to blur around the edges as blood dampened his brown locks and dripped down his neck, staining the collar of his pale shirt crimson.

"I've grown tired of your running, Boy." Tyki growled, his face close to his now helpless captive's, "We _might_ have made this pleasurable for you had you cooperated but now," he threw the stunned boy to the ground causing him to cough and gasp as the taste of blood danced on his tongue like copper and foil, "Now you're last thoughts will be of pain."

He pulled sharply on the boy's bloodied locks as he straddled him, forcing the younger to reveal his throat.

The glint of fangs in the moonlight made the boy's silver eyes widen in fear as the hunter moved closer to his now exposed skin.

A scream of agony caught in his throat as those horrible fangs entered his neck, sending a torrent of white-hot agony racing through his very veins.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda growled and wiped the blood from his chin as he retracted his fangs, before laying his now unconscious victim on the ground. The women had been easy prey, walking home alone at such a late hour.

She had practically been begging for him to take a bite and he had never been one to turn down such an easy meal-even if it hardly tasted worthwhile. Blood was blood and in this day and age a vampire couldn't be picky.

He'd seen it happen numerous times, a vampire got picky and refused to feed from just anyone and eventually starved thanks to that stubborn pride that prevented them from lowering their standards. That, or they ended up killing whoever lived up to those standards, which forced _them_ to get involved.

It was a beautiful night in the city, the stars were vivid and bright and the crescent moon was a perfect claw mark in the sky, but such things did little to lighten the vampire's mood, or lessen his distaste as the taste of that women's blood remained on his pallet, salty and unappetizing.

He gave his victim one last disgusted sneer over his shoulder before taking to the rooftops and heading off in the direction of his loft, deciding quickly that his thirst was sated for now and that looking for a more appealing target would just be a waste of time. Maybe he'd catch another bite on the way but he was in no mood to actually _hunt_ for prey-dealing with humans was too much trouble and it was so damn irritating having to deal with the same thing, the same reactions, the same meager struggles every time he needed to feed.

In the five hundred years since the Japanese 'teen' had become a vampire, he had grown bored of humanity. They were such fragile creatures that lived for the mere blink of an eye before they perished and were no more than a memory, a tombstone on the ground.

He detested the mere thought that he had once been one of those weak creatures ruled over by emotion and mortality, as fragile as a flower's stem.

He was yanked from his thoughts as a slight breeze drifted to him; carrying with it a tantalizing smell that made his mouth water and his throat burn with thirst. It was the scent of blood-he could tell that much-but the scent was different from anything he had happened across in his long life. It was sweet and fragrant, more appetizing than anything the he had ever imagined-and so much more appealing than that blasted women he had fed from just moments before.

"What the fuck?" He growled when something about the scent registered to his lusting mind. It was too clear, too potent and there was far too much of it, a sure sign that a great deal of that delicious crimson elixir was being spilled.

An animalistic growl rumbled deep in his chest at the thought of how much of it seemed to be going to waste when it could have been sliding down his throat, extinguishing the burning thirst. He quickly veered right, changing his course, heading away from his home and toward the unusually tempting blood scent.

After what felt like hours-though he knew it was only a few minutes at most-he finally reached a rooftop where the scent came from right below. The scent was clouding his senses and allowing his more primal instincts to take a bit more control than they would normally have, but he still had enough sense to check and make sure there was no one there-not that it would stop him, he just wanted to be ready if he needed to fight for his prize.

To his delight there was no one down there except for a boy lying on the ground.

He jumped down, landing with the grace of a jungle cat not twenty feet from the boy and slowly began stalking forward. He quickly became less cautious as he realized just what kind of condition the boy was in. Blood pooled around his throat and left arm where horrid wounds were visible through the torn cloth of his once white shirt, which was steadily growing crimson as he continued to bleed.

"Che, couldn't even clean up their mess," Kanda scoffed, recognizing the wounds for what they were.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The boy's eyes snapped open to gape at the inhumanly beautiful creature that stood over him.

Dark sapphire eyes stared down at him with an icy calm and long ebony hair hung down the creatures back from his high ponytail like a curtain of silk. He looked like an angel; but then again, so had the ones who'd done this to him. He now knew that such beauty couldn't be trusted, only feared.

"Still alive, are ya?" The creature asked, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

The boy's breathing and heartbeat became erratic as he tried to take in enough air to scream, but with every breath, every beat of his frantic heart, his vision grew darker until a heavy darkness settled over his thoughts, the oblivion of unconsciousness taking its unrelenting hold, leaving him at the demons mercy.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1! I am pretty happy with it-wow that's ironic-since it is my first dark Fic. I'd love to know what you think, and I want at least 2 reviews before I update but the more reviews the faster the update, so if you want me to update, then _REVIEW!_ (Wow, I said update way too many times just then) I don't care if you just say what your favorite line was or something simple like that.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: YAY, Chapter 2! I didn't think I'd be updating this story so soon, but even after I finished the first chapter it still wouldn't leave me alone. Originally I had planned on making this one long chapter, but then it would have been one 3000 word chapter, so everyone said I should just split it into two. Oh and I forgot to mention it last time but the entire time I was writing this chapter and the last one, I was listening to Nothing I Won't Give, by Vic Mignogna. Well enough of my chatter, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. If I actually owned DGM I'd most likely be dead by now…OH! And Kanda probably wouldn't be wearing a shirt most of the time.**

**Beta Reader: Kimba LionHeart.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda stared down at the boy as silver eyes flickered open, widening in horror when they landed on the raven-haired vampire.

"Still alive, are ya?" Kanda asked, suppressing a smirk when he heard the boy's heartbeat increase ten-fold and his breathing become labored.

He raised one eyebrow questioningly and took a step forward, slowly looking the boy over when he saw his eyes drift completely closed.

He stared down at the boy, taking in every detail as he forced his thirst to the back of his mind. Whoever had done this to the brat had clearly had it in for him. The bite on his throat was bleeding profusely as was another bite on his left wrist. His blood stained white shirt was torn and several deep gashes could be seen through the tattered remains as though someone had dragged sharpened talons across the skin just so they could tear it and make the boy cry out in agony.

He was young; maybe fifteen or sixteen at the oldest, but there was something about him that reminded Kanda of someone from his distant past. Maybe that's what made the cold-hearted vampire lean down and lift the boy into his arms. Or maybe it was the fear he had seen in those silver eyes; Kanda wasn't so sure himself, but the next thing he knew he was pulling the kid against his chest, trying not to jostle his wounds any more than necessary.

He instantly took his scarf and pressed it to the boy's bleeding throat using one hand and his teeth to tie it, making sure it was tied tight enough to slow the bleeding without choking him before he put his arm under the boy's knees, keeping his other around the boy's shoulders, holding him tight to his chest.

He took to the rooftops and headed for his loft once more, the boy held firmly in his arms.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

It only took a few minutes for Kanda to reach his loft and he landed on the 2nd story balcony with a muted thud. Maneuvering the boy in his arms as gently as possible, he managed to open the sliding glass door without hurting him further.

He barely realized the way he'd been listening to the human's heartbeat and breathing to see if he was going into a more critical condition until he heard the kid's breath hitch in his throat before going back to the ragged rhythm it had maintained before. He could hear something off in the boy's breathing, almost like liquid in his lungs, though there wasn't much. He assumed it was blood from how much of it seemed to cover the kid-it wouldn't have surprised him one bit if the brat had accidently inhaled some when he was trying to scream.

He growled as the boy shifted slightly in his arms revealing his throat where the dark blue scarf was almost black with blood, the stain steadily growing larger.

'_Why the hell is he so tempting!_' Kanda thought when the scent of the boys' blood hit him, before taking a step inside-

Only to side step as a blur of red rushed at him, causing the boy in his arms to gasp in pain as the movement jostled his neck, the stain on the scarf growing larger still as he continued to bleed out.

Kanda was surprised he'd managed to live this long with how much blood he'd lost but didn't dwell on it as he turned on the intruder, eyes blazing red around the edges of the otherwise dark cobalt irises.

"Dammit Usagi," he growled, barely managing to restrain himself from punching said red head in the jaw-and possibly taking the fucking pureblood's head off with the blow. He had enough blood to clean up from the brat, so he'd just have to kill the rabbit later-preferably outside where he wouldn't have to worry about the mess.

"Sorry Yuu-Chan, I couldn't resi-who's that?" the red-head asked when his single green eye rested on the brown-haired boy Kanda was carrying, seemingly unaware of the murderous aura that surrounded the dark haired vampire as the red-head leaned in for a better look, blatantly entering his personal space.

He was seriously starting to think the damn usagi had a fucking death wish or if he was just an idiot. He guessed it was probably both.

"Hell if I know!" Kanda snapped, already sick of the rabbit's mere presence, "Now why the hell are you here?"

"I just wanted to pay ya a visit. Is that so bad?" Lavi asked with a pout.

"I don't believe you in the slightest, but since you're here anyway you might as well help me with this," Kanda called over his shoulder, already heading for the spare bedroom.

He set the boy on the bed and swiftly tore his shirt away revealing the toned chest underneath and the bleeding gashes no doubt left behind by his assailant, before he removed the scarf revealing the gaping wound in the boy's throat and the less severe one on his wrist.

"Damn Yuu!" Lavi cried, his eye widening as he came in to kneel beside the bed to get a good look at the boy's wounds, "I get that he smells good, but did ya' have to feed like a _newborn_? I mean _seriously_-"

"I didn't do this, retard." He growled, silencing the god-awful rabbit midsentence.

The red head looked at him curiously, "You didn't?"

"Che, of course not! Why would I bring him back here if I were the one responsible?"

"Then who...?"

"I don't fucking know! Now, the kid's still bleeding, can we talk about this later?" He finally snapped, more than a little annoyed with the Rabbit. Honestly, the red head knew how to piss him off and damn, was he good at it.

"Right, well I think I might be able to help him, but you're not gonna like how…"

"I'm not gonna turn the kid," Kanda said flatly, "I won't force someone into this life like I was."

"Kanda, the only way this kid's gonna live is if he's given a vampire's blood. The wounds are to severe for a human to survive without some... intervention. I can gaurentee you that he won't survive till sunrise if we try to treat his wounds normaly."

"Then you do it Lavi! Let the kid hate you when he wakes up."

Honestly, Kanda didn't give a damn if someone hated him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to force this life on someone else. _He_ was okay with it, but he'd seen more than a few people self-destruct after being turned against their will, and when they didn't they usually ended up hating the one who turned them, seeing them as the person who ruined their life.

Lavi sighed heavily before fixing his gaze on Kanda, expression oddly serious, "If I give him my blood he'll turn for sure. I'm a pureblood, remember? You were turned so you're blood isn't as potent. He'll stay human if it's your blood, so long as he doesn't die with it in his system. We don't have time to fight about this, do you want the kid to live or not?"

Kanda growled and bit his wrist in reply causing the overly sweet taste of his own blood to dance on his tongue. He quickly tore it from his mouth and held it over the unconscious boy's lips, licking the blood from his own out of reflex.

"If he turns," He growled, fixing Lavi with his deadliest glare, "I'm holding you responsible, Rabbit."

"Understood." Lavi stated with a nod, his usual grin in place.

Kanda growled in annoyance, beyond tempted to slap that grin clean off the baka usagi's face, and pressed his wrist fully to the unconscious boy's lips.

The boy did little at first, but as the first few drops of blood trickled through his slightly parted lips he began to swallow and his eyes opened a fraction, revealing glazed, silver irises as he began drinking hungrily, the too sweet taste of the vampire's blood that Kanda found so unappealing driving the boy to continue drinking. Kanda watched with a cold gaze as the boy drank from him, showing no emotion whatsoever aside from mild irritation.

A few minutes passed before Lavi gave Kanda a curt nod to let him know it was enough. Kanda gladly pulled his wrist from the human boy's lips, and a small sound escaped the boy's throat at the loss of the taste he'd clearly found so addicting.

Kanda heard the boy's heartbeat pick up speed and lose what little rhythm it had and his breathing become erratic. He only watched coldly as the boy stared up at him, heartbeat growing steadily faster with each passing moment.

"Sleep."

The whispered command caused the boy's head snap to the side and his frightened silver eyes to lock onto the red-headed vampire.

"Sleep," Lavi whispered again, a strange light entering his one visible eye and a gentle smile on his lips.

The boy stared at him for a moment, confusion clear in his expression as his eyelids began to droop before his breathing evened out, his heartbeat taking on a steady rhythm as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Did you really have to compel the kid?" Kanda inquired raising one eyebrow.

"Well, if he'd started to panic, he would have made his wound open further," Lavi said in a faux innocent tone, before getting up and leaving the room.

Kanda scoffed before his eyes drifted to the wound on the boy's throat. The bleeding had slowed, but he was still losing quite a bit of blood.

He'd be amazed if the brat lived through the night even with the blood in his system.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Lavi returned after a couple minutes carrying several rolls of gauze and bandages as well as a few damp rags which he used to wipe the blood from the boy's pale skin.

"Kanda?" He asked once he had finished cleaning the human's wounds and putting something on them to stop infection, "Will you help me?"

"Che," Kanda growled pushing off of the wall he had been leaning against, "What do you need me to do, Baka Usagi?"

"Just hold em' up so I can bandage his wounds."

Kanda nodded and sat down on the bed before wrapping one arm around the boy's thin shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position so that the rabbit could bandage his chest, taking special care to make sure that he didn't strain his neck or open the wound farther.

Once Lavi was done bandaging his neck, chest, and wrist, Kanda lifted the boy up bridal style while Lavi threw the blankets back so they could cover the boy.

"Well," Lavi sighed once the boy was covered, "That's all we can do for 'em right now. I don't know if it'll be enough to save 'em though…"

"It'd better be enough, Usagi," Kanda said, his voice deceptively calm, "'Cause if it's not and he turns, I'm blaming you."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 **

**A/N: Okay I know it's kinda short but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I really hope you liked it. I loved writing it, and I have already started the next chapter BUT I want 3 more reviews before I post chapter 3. SO I want to have a total of 6, in other words if you want me to post the chapter soon, then REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I write, which means the faster the update. I could have it up by Sunday or Monday, given the right incentive.****  
><strong>Thanks to everyone whose added this story to their Story Alerts or Fave's, and special thanks to Cyanide sunset, Meyumi, and kiwimou, for their wonderful reviews! And thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>**


	3. Introductions

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 3 ALREADY! Wow I cannot believe I am already posting this chapter considering I only published-and started working on-this story a few days ago and I didn't expect it to be as popular as it seems to be. I love you all so much for reading up to this point! I've been working on this chapter since Friday, as opposed to the other two which took me a day each to write but this one was a bit difficult to write. I like listening to music when I'm writing and if I can find a song that reminds me of me chapter I am writing it makes it easier, but this time it took me a while to find a good song for it, but I finally found 'Bullets In The Gun' by Toby Keith and put that on endless loop. It made this chapter a lot easier to write! Well I think that's all I have to say up here, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Yuu-Chan, why don't you get some rest?" Lavi asked a little while after the sun had risen, "I can watch the kid for a while and wake you if he wakes up."

He knew full well that Kanda could handle sunlight better than most of their kind, but it was still tiring and drained the other of his strength faster than it did him.

Kanda looked at the red head for a moment before his gaze drifted to the boy who was sleeping soundly, cold gaze assessing if not mildly annoyed. His breathing and heartbeat were still somewhat off, albeit not as bad as they were before, which was a relief to the dark-haired vampire, but he still didn't want to leave the boy until he was sure if he'd turn or not.

Last thing he wanted was to wake up and find that he was stck with a newborn fledgling who didn't even know what the fuck he'd become-much less how to take care of himself. He had a feeling the Usagi would find some way to stick the kid with him.

"It's not gonna make a dif if you're here or not, he'll either live or turn no matter whose with 'em."

Kanda hesitated for a moment-he hated it when the damn retard made sense!-before nodding and leaving the room deciding that it was better to get some rest and save strength than not have enough later when he needed to kill the rabbit-and he knew he'd need to kill him eventually.

Preferably sooner, rather than later.

Lavi sighed heavily once his friend had gone and he was sure he would not be heard. His eye drifted over the boy until it finally landed on the cut that rested on the boys left eye, the upside down star on his forehead that was now hidden beneath bandages.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into this time, Yuu," he said quietly as he sat down beside the unconscious boy and stared out the window as the sky lightened and his thoughts raced.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Several hours had passed when a soft groan from behind made Lavi jump slightly, having been so lost in thought that he'd almost forgotten about the human boy. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, fully prepared to find a newborn vampire instead of a human.

He only stared at the boy for a moment, taken aback by the fact that the boy's once brown locks were now a snowy white. The color suited him somehow with his milky white skin and silvery-gray eyes, it just seemed to fit. Lavi knew that he shouldn't have been that surprised by the change in the boy's appearance, but it was the first time he'd seen a human's hair turn _white_ from drinking a made vampire's blood-and a single breath was enough to confirm that the boy was indeed still human, much to his relief.

The increased tempo of the boy's heart brought the vampire from his thoughts and he gave the boy a friendly grin, allowing him to see the slightly pointed canines. "You're awake!"

The boy bolted upright and looked around frantically, his breathing and heartbeat becoming fast and erratic, as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Whoa there kid, you'll hurt yourself," Lavi said leaning forward a couple inches to catch his scent and make sure he wasn't bleeding again.

"St-Stay back!" The boy cried trying to get farther away only to fall off the bed and land on the floor wih a muted thud.

He gasped in pain as burning agony shot through the right side of his throat, one hand going to the hollow where his neck met his shoulder and where the pain was most intense.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda shot upright when he heard a crash from down the hall and the memory of the boy he'd rescued came back all at once.

Without even pausing to put on a shirt or put his hair up he left his room and headed for the spare bedroom where he had left the boy and, to his regret, Lavi.

As soon as he opened the door his eyes landed on the boy who was now sitting on the floor one hand covering his throat where the bandages were steadily becoming red with blood. He was more than a little surprised to see the shock of white hair but he hid it instantly.

"Che, stupid Moyashi, you reopened your wound," he growled, taking a step toward the boy. He completely ignored the look of terror in that entered his eyes as he stooped to pick him up and lay him on the bed once more-completely ignoring the human's struggles-before tearing the bandage away from his throat revealing the bleeding wound. It wasn't bleeding as badly as before, but the tantalizing smell of his blood still made Kanda's eyes dilate.

"No," The boy whispered fearfully, as he pressed his back against the headbored, trying to get as far away as possible, seeing that familiar look in the beautiful demons eyes as tears came to his own, "Please no more."

"Yuu-Chan, you're scaring the kid," Lavi said worriedly, snapping Kanda out of his trance.

"Don't call me by that name, Rabbit!" he snapped only to feel slightly guilty when the boy winced and more tears came to his eyes.

The boy choked back a sob, the memory of that wretcged agony coming back full force as Kanda leaned over him and examined the wound on his throat.

The boy's heart raced so fast he thought it would break through his chest. He was going to die, he was sure of it, he just hoped that this demon would make it quick instead of dragging it out like the other had.

He could still feel the burning agony in his veins, the searing pain on his chest where the cruel creature had drug its claws over the pale skin. He could still hear the demon's laughter as it violently wretched its fangs from his neck only to lick the blood from his chest before returning to his throat and sinking his fangs in deeper than before, resulting in a scream of pure agony. He had prayed for the darkness that came with unconsciousness and death, but the demons had fought it back. Every time he came close to passing out, the demons had done something to cause him even more pain, pulling him back to the waking world no matter how hard he tried to stay away.

"Calm down, will ya!" The demon snapped, glaring at him through dark ebony tresses.

"S-sorry," the boy stammered, averting his gaze from the demon's as his heart only beat faster, his breath becoming fast and shallow.

"There's no reason to be so mean, Yuu," the red head grumbled just loud enough for the boy to hear, earning a glare from the other.

"Wha-what do you guys wa-want with me?" The boy asked, trying to keep his voice steady-and failing miserably.

"We don't want anything from you," The red head answered, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Y-you don't?"

"Nope. By the way my name's Lavi and his is Kanda. What's yours? "

"A-Allen Walker," the boy said, relaxing a little when he saw the friendly expression on the red-head-Lavi's face. There seemed to be something almost... calming about the red head's demeanor, although he couldn't quite ut hs finger on it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Allen. How do you feel?"

Allen was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in Lavi's tone and expression, but he did his best to keep his voice steady when he replied. "A little tired... and lightheaded."

He swayed slightly, almost falling off the bed in the process only to be held in place by the long haired one-Kanda.

His heart picked up speed once more at how close the dark-haired was.

"Would you quit that?" Kanda growled, pushing the white-haired teen back, into a sitting position, "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Be nice, Yuu," Lavi sighed, "he's scared 'cause a' what happened. You can't really blame 'em."

"We don't even know what happened," Kanda snapped, "And don't call me by that name, or so help me I'll cut out your god damned tongue!"

"Well, from what you told me, as well as his wounds, it seems pretty obvious, don't you think?" Lavi grinned, ignoring the threat.

"Haven't you figured out that it's never a good idea to guess things after all these years?"

"Fine then, let's ask him. Hey Allen, what exactly happe-he fell asleep."

Kanda looked down suddenly,only to see that Allen, had indeed, fallen asleep with the dark-haired vampire's arm still around his shoulders.

"Well, that's surprising," Lavi laughed, lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake the sleeping human.

"Che, stupid brat," Kanda growled, removing his arm from around the boy's shoulders and lowering him to the bed.

"You should go back to sleep, Yuu-Chan."

"I've slept enough for one day, take your own advice for once. And quit calling me that."

"I feel fi-"

"You sure as hell don't look like it. I'll watch the kid, you go get some rest. You'll be useless if you're tired ya damn Rabbit."

Lavi paused before nodding. Kanda was making sense which was somewhat surprising. If he was tired, then he wouldn't be able to detect the slight differences in the boy's actions or even control his thirst... and that could result in disaster. It was true that Allen was in better condition than earlier, but he was still severely anemic, and he would be in a lot of trouble if he lost any more blood. Not to mention the boy was tempting enough without any extra factors being thrown in.

"All right," Lavi sighed, clearly unhappy.

"There's a room down the hall I haven't used in a while. You can sleep there."

"Thanks."

Kanda sat down on the opposite side of the bed taking Lavi's place once the red headed vampire had gone.

He stared over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, trying to fight the familiar feeling in his gut and figure out just who in hell's name the boy reminded him of.

And why he felt as though he should already know.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: YAY chapter 3 is done! And it was a longer one. I hope you all liked it! As I said this one was a bit harder to write than the others but I think it was worth it. I'm sorry if any of you are also waiting for me to update Cultural Chaos, but I am working on chapter 4 of both that one and this one now so I'll be updating both of them soon. But as always I want some reviews before I update this, SO this time I am giving you guys 2 options. Option 1 is that you give me 4 reviews bringing the total to 11 and I update sometime next week, . Option 2 is that you give me 6 reviews bringing it from lucky 7 to unlucky 13-i realy like that number for some reason-and I update in the next few days but keep the reviews coming even if i reach 13, and i'll update even faster! I already have chapter 4 planned so I can get it up pretty quick if I get my reviews. Now, I would like to thank fire-ball-kyo-DLM, i1love1yaoi, BloodBlackRose77, and shely12 for their wonderful reviews, as well as everyone who's added this to their Story/Fave alerts! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Starts with Goodbye

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 4! OMG thank you all so much for reading and for all the support! I can not believe the responce this story has gotten. I was in such a good mood the last few days that this turned out to be the longest chapter yet. Well short A/N up here but longer one at the end so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. If i did... Yeah we should just leave it at that...**

**Beta Reader: KimbaLionheart**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_Fire, shouting, sobbing, yelling, screaming, fighting._  
><em>__It all overwhelmed his senses.__  
><em>_Pain, fear, uncertainty, hope, faith.__  
><em>_Every emotion assaulted his heart like a piercing blade and shattered glass.__  
><em>_Darkness, agony, a tightness in his throat and chest as he choked back a sob.__  
><em>_A blade, blood, gasps as the person he cared for took his final breaths.  
><em>_Determination, fear, heartache, unending regret as he held his wrist to the dying person's lips._

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen bolted upright, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart racing like a hummingbird's wing, and his mind reeling from the onslaught of images and emotions that had raced through his mind just seconds ago.

The dream had seemed so real… so, so _real_, and his already frayed nerves seemed unable to grasp much of anything that had taken place within his dream world.

"Bad dream, Allen?"

He looked up in shock and slight fear, his gaze snapping to the barely recognizable voice only to find the red-head from before looking back him over, worry clear in his emerald gaze.

He nodded not trusting his voice to stay steady, but regretted it almost instantly when the room began to spin and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Whoa, no passing out this time, okay?" the red-head laughed, putting one hand on the boy's shoulder to help steady him. He quickly removed it when he stopped swaying, probably out of fear of startling him.

"O-okay," Allen mumbled, keeping his gaze on the blanket as though afraid of angering the red head by making any sort of eye contact.

"I was just jokin'. I mean, ya lost a lot a' blood and you still haven't healed yet so I wouldn't blame you if ya passed out again. That reminds me! You should drink this," he paused, handing a glass of water to the boy before adding, "It should help."

"U-umm, thank you," Allen stammered, taking the glass with a trembling hand, "Uh, Lavi... was it?"

"Yep!" The red-head said enthusiastically, "My full name is Lavi Bookman Jr. But everyone calls me Lavi."

They lapsed into a tense silence, Lavi keeping his gaze locked on the boy and Allen looking anywhere but at him.

"Wh-where's the other one?" Allen asked in a trembling voice after a few minutes passed and it became clear that the red-head wasn't going to break it.

"Yuu-Chan? Ya just missed 'em actually. He was here most of the day watching over ya. He just went hunting so he should be back soon."

Allen bowed his head and pulled his legs to his chest, anguish entering his eyes, "He's going to kill someone then…"

The disgust in his voice was almost tangible.

"We aren't all killers, Allen," the red head sighed taking a seat on the bed once more, but keeping his back to the boy. "You just had a run in with the wrong group of vampires. We don't all kill or even cause pain when we feed. You just… I guess you could say you were at the wrong place at the worst possible time. If Yuu-Chan hadn't smelled your blood and followed it, you'd have bled to death a long time ago."

"So… he saved me?"

"That's right. Although I'm pretty sure his original plan was to feed from you. Your blood is unusually tempting for some reason. Not that I'm gonna feed on you or anything!" he added quickly when he looked over his shoulder and saw Allen pale visibly, "I just thought you should know and I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry I scared you…"

"Che, Baka Usagi," Kanda scoffed from the doorway, appearing without a sound and learly making Allen jump out of his skin, "Hey Moyashi, how do you feel?"

"Moyashi…?" Allen asked, wondering why that sounded so familiar and why it annoyed him a bit.

"It means 'Beansprout'," Lavi explained, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I am not a beansprout!" Allen cried indignantly, only to shrink back a little as Kanda's icy gaze locked on him.

"Che, whatever. You feeling better or not?" Kanda growled annoyance clear in his voice.

"A little bit..."

Silence descended on the room, Kanda and Allen keeping their eyes locked on one another, the tension in the air steadily building between them, as Lavi's head snapped from one to the other, confusion clear in his emerald gaze.

"So, Yuu-Chan how was the hunting?" he asked eagerly, his usual grin coming to his lips, effectively breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Not as good as usual," Kanda said, the first to recover since he was used to the Usagi's random changes in mood and subject, "There were police officers left and right. Something about a murder. Or something like that."

"A murder?" Allen asked

"Yeah. At least that's what the woman I asked said." Kanda said before turning to the door.

"Wa-wait!" Allen called to the raven-haired vampire.

"What?"

"Whe-when can I go home?" Allen practically whispered, almost afraid of what his answer would be.

He didn't quite know why, but the dark-haired vampire scared him almost as much as Tyki had.

"Whenever you're well enough to get there," Kanda growled over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Don't worry," Lavi said cheerfully, "It'll only take a couple days for you to recover from the blood loss and a few days at most for your less severe wounds to heal. You can go home, but it might take a little longer for your other wounds to recover. Do they still hurt?"

Allen was shocked again by the redhead's sudden change in tone and expression, but he nodded just the same, "Yeah, but not that bad."

"How do they hurt?"

"They sting, I guess, but really not all that bad."

"Well, that's good. It means they're not infected. So are you hungry?"

Allen smiled shyly before nodding.

"Okay, I'll get you somethin' to eat. You should get a bit more rest while I'm gone. I'll wake you when I get back."

Without another word, the overly energetic red head disappeared out the door. Allen stared after him for a moment before pulling the blankets up over his body all the way over his still bandaged throat and curled up keeping his gaze on the door. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but, despite his normal disposition, he was too scared. He was afraid that these two were only pretending to be nice so that he wouldn't try to run until they wanted to play 'chase' with him. He wanted to run now and get as far away from the creatures as he could before they could torture him the way Tyki had, causing him burning agony in his veins and not letting him escape it.

It still hurt. His entire body ached from the inside out and the wounds on his chest were burning with invisible flame, but he didn't want them to know. If they knew how much pain he was in they'd make him stay here longer so they could 'take care of him.' He just wanted to go home.

Mana was probably worried sick about him, wondering if he was safe and hoping he was uninjured. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears at the thought of his beloved father and realizing that the more rest he got the sooner he would be able to leave, to run. Even if it was just a game to the two demons, it would still be a chance to return to his father.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A week passed quickly and the three quickly grew accustomed to a routine.

Allen spent most of his time sleeping and recovering from the blood loss but every time he awoke, either Lavi or Kanda would be in the room.

Lavi would usually seat himself on the bed and stare out the window for hours on end, waiting for the human to awaken. Kanda would usually just lean against the wall staring at the boy. Allen had been incredibly uncomfortable the first few times he awoke to see the Japanese in the room staring down at him with cold dark eyes, but he had quickly gotten used to it.

He had been stunned into silence when he had seen his hair. Lavi had explained that when a human was given a vampire's blood it was not uncommon for some of their physical traits to change, although it was certainly strange for such a drastic change to occur when the blood wasn't from a pureblood. Allen didn't even want to know what the term meant, already beyond disgust at the thought of drinking the vampire's blood to begin with and just wanting to forget. Allen found himself almost wishing he could be friends with them, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to trust them.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda waited impatiently by the door that he had come through that night when he brought the injured teen to his home. It felt like a blink of an eye, though he knew it had been several days since then.

He growled when he heard the damn Moyashi scurrying about the spare room. The brat had been constantly getting on his nerves. Something about the Beansprout irritated him to no end and he had no fucking clue what it was.

Finally after a few minutes the object of Kanda's irritation came out of the room he had been using.

He wore a white dress shirt under a gray vest, and a red ribbon around his neck, a nervous smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you all ready to go Allen?" Lavi asked from beside Kanda, his usual grin in place.

"Yep!" Allen said happily, before he noticed that the other two were also dressed as though they were going out, "Are you guys going somewhere, too?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, we're going with you," Lavi said cheerfully, "Isn't that right, Yuu-Chan?"

"Call me that again and you won't be going anywhere ever again," Kanda growled, the menace in his voice clear as day.

"W-why are you coming?" Allen asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

"To make sure you live long enough to get there, idiot."

"What Kanda mean, is that we think the ones who attacked you might still be lurking around and, well, they might attack you again if you go out alone."

"_That_ and this is my territory, and I'll kill any bastard who thinks they can take what's _mine_." Kanda added threateningly.

Lavi and Allen both gaped at the Japanese's statement.

"O-okay, I guess," Allen mumbled halfheartedly before the other two turned around and walked out the balcony door.

Allen took a deep breath and followed them, knowing that it was the moment he'd been dreading all week, the moment he'd find out if they wanted to play Cat and Mouse with him or not.

A cry of surprise escaped his throat and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck when he felt one arm wrap around his back and another knock his legs out from under him. "Che, stupid Moyashi," Kanda growled, shifting said Beansprout in his arms to make sure he had a firm grip on the human before he leapt onto the rooftop of his loft.

"So," Lavi began when Kanda landed beside him without a sound, "Where do you live, Allen?"

Allen gave them the address and the two vampires took off side by side, Allen held securely in Kanda's arms.

He couldn't believe how fast the two could run, Kanda's breathing remaining the same even as the city rushed by in a blur. He buried his face in Kanda's chest and listened to the vampire's steady breathing and the beating of his heart in an attempt to ignore the impossible speed.

"Kanda," Lavi whispered suddenly pausing in his run, "Look."

Kanda raised one eyebrow but turned his gaze where the other vampire's was locked. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him, dark eyes widening a fraction as he to froze, entire body going rigid.

"Allen, what was the address?" Kanda questioned, doing his best to keep his stoic demeanor in place.

Allen looked up from where he had his head buried in the Vampire's chest and quickly repeated the address.

"I thought so."

Without another word Kanda and Lavi took off and Allen buried his face in Kanda's chest once more. Both vampires knew what awaited them when they arrived, but neither had the heart to tell the boy.

"We're here," Kanda said a few minutes later, stopping completely after jumping from the rooftops and landing with a muted thump.

Allen was practically beaming when he removed his face from Kanda's chest, and Kanda's heart faltered for a reason not even he knew, before he set the boy on his feet.

"Allen," Lavi said sadly, "I-I'm so sorry-"

Allen didn't hear the rest, as he turned on his heel and his eyes landed on his home. The small 2 bedroom house was no longer there. All that remained in its place was a pile of rubble and ash. Broken glass littered the ground where the windows had been broken and the smell of smoke clung to the surrounding areas, so thick he was amazed he hadn't noticed it sooner.

His silver eyes widened in shock and fear when he noticed the small wooden cross that had been placed beside the rubble and the dark, singed top hat that had been placed beside that.

His thoughts froze and i was all he could do to just stare at the pile of burnt rubble that had been his home. This had to be the wrong place, this had to be some kind of mistake... didn't it? That's what he wanted to believe, what he kept repeating in his mind, over and over like a prayer. He wanted to deny what his heart was telling him, that the nightmares had been real, that there was no way anyone survived the fire... that he was gone, but the unrelenting waves that crashed down on him were too overwhelming to be denied the purchase they demanded, forcing the truth on him with a crushing force impossible to ignore.

"Mana," he whispered when some semblance of normal thought returned, his knees giving out beneath him, and his body starting to tremble slightly, eyes still locked on the burnt remains of his home.

"Allen?" Lavi asked leaning down so that he was at eye level with the human, "Allen?"

The whitette didn't respond, he just kept looking beyond Lavi at that wooden cross that proved that everything he cared about was gone.

_Mana_ was gone.

He should've been terrified. He should've been in hysteria. He should've felt… _something_. Not this emptiness in his chest. Anything, even the burning agony that came from Tyki's bite had to be better than _this_.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and another knock his legs out from under him so that he was being carried bridal style once more. He wanted to scream, to struggle and make them let go, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything aside from lean his head on the dark haired vampires shoulder.

"Goodbye," He whispered in a choked voice that was all he could manage, watching the ashes of his former home grow farther and farther away over the raven's shoulder as a single crystalline tear fell from his cheek, landing on Kanda's dark shirt, "Mana."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: I KILLED MANA! I can_ not_ believe I did that... Oh well. While writing this Chapter I listened to Wasted and Starts with Goodbye(thus the title of the chapter), by Carrie Underwood And Here comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts-if you've ever heard any of those songs then you can probably see why. I am somewhat sorry to tell you all that there is no ransome for the next chapter. I am not quite sure what I want to happen in chapter 5 so I don't know when I'll be updating since I don't even know when i'll start writing it. BUT! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration and the faster i get the chapter done, so if you want the chapter to come quickly then REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank KingRabbit, BloodBlackRose77, latechocox3, fire-ball-kyo-DLM, and Ayano131, for their wonderful reviews, as well as everyone who has added this story to their Fave/Story Alerts. I hope this chapter was worth the 3 day wait. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed. And again; the more reviews I get, the faster I write the next chapter so _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Broken

**A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Anyway, I am sorry I took a while to update this time, but inspiration was** **a bit hard to find. Well that's all I have to say for now. ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. If I did… Well I think you've gotten the picture by now…**

**Beta Reader: KimbaLionheart**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

As soon as they got back to the loft, Lavi went ahead of Kanda into the room that Allen had been using and pulled the blankets back. Kanda followed close behind, setting Allen on the bed before Lavi threw the blanket over the whitette. He didn't really pay any attention to what he was doing, his mind having gone into auto mode the instant the beansprout had collapsed, just as it had the night he found the brat.

"Allen? You okay, Buddy?" Lavi asked worriedly.

Allen didn't respond and Lavi's worry skyrocketed visibly after seeing just how emotionless the boy seemed. His eyes, normally silver and so full of life, even when he had been terrified and half dead, were now a slate gray, flat and dead looking. He showed no emotion whatsoever. It was almost alike looking into the eyes of a corpse.

"Of course he's not okay, Moron!" Kanda snapped, seemingly unable to help the automatic reaction to the red-heads unending stupidity.

Allen didn't even flinch.

The whitette just didn't have it in him to care anymore. They could yell at him, torture him, kill him, he just didn't-_couldn't_-care anymore. He wished Kanda had never saved him, had never scented his blood or had, at the very least, just left him there to die. Then, maybe, he'd be with Mana instead of dealing with his death and the loss of all he held dear.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda said, leaning against the door frame and sounding as annoyed as ever, "The Usagi wants to know if you're hungry."

He didn't get an answer. He didn't expect one, but he was sure as hell hoping for one. He was more than a little pissed that the damn beansprout had decided to just give up on life. The damn brat just couldn't seem to understand that people died that's all there was to it. Humans were _mortal_. They _all _died eventually and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could fucking do about it. It was a cruel fact, one that everyone learned eventually.

Seeing the brat moping around in bed for the past two weeks, barely moving and barely eating enough to stay alive was just plain _depressing_, not to mention just downright irritating to the Japanese vampire.

Having the Baka Usagi stick around wasn't making his mood any better, either. Although he did have to admit that the kid would most likely be dead already if the annoying rabbit hadn't been around to gently coax the boy into eating what little he did since he sure as hell wouldn't have bothered.

Hell, he didn't even know why he was still bothering to help the damn mortal, much less why he actually seemed to give a damn whether or not he survived. He thought it had something to do with his pride, not wanting to have completely wasted his time helping the brat to begin with. Another thought had been pity but he'd _quickly_ dismissed _that_.

Kanda sighed in exasperation and shrugged off of the door frame, "Ya' know Moyashi," he sneered over his shoulder, disgust dripping from his words, "I can't help but wonder what he'd say if he saw how _pathetic_ you're being."

"Well?" Lavi asked when Kanda entered the living room and sprawled gracefully over the black leather sofa, "What did he say?"

"Che, the damn kid hasn't said a word in two weeks, what makes you think that's changed now?" Well, technically he had spoken a little, but every time he did it was in a dead voice that held none of the life it once had, so Kanda didn't even count that anymore.

"I just hoped he would be a little better by now," Lavi said sadly and Kanda had to restrain himself from punching the rabbit in the jaw. It was bad enough having that depressing beansprout to deal with, but it was even worse when the happy-go-lucky-Baka Usagi was acting depressed, "Maybe I should take him something anyway…"

"Do what you want," Kanda growled in reply, indifference and disinterest clear in his voice.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"C'mon Allen," Kanda heard Lavi say as he passed the white-haired boys room, "You have to eat something."

"Not hungry," The moyashi mumbled, not even a drop of emotion in his tired voice.

"Please, Allen? I'll make you something sweet if you do."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the Usagi's attempted bribery.

"Don't want sweets," Allen muttered in the same dead tone, earning a raised eyebrow from Kanda as the raven-haired vampire entered the room. That was one thing he hadn't expected to hear from the beansprout no matter how bad things got.

"Allen, are you feeling okay?" Lavi asked worriedly, placing one hand on the small boy's forehead, "'Cause you usually eat a little, and you never turn down sweets…"

Allen said something so quietly Kanda couldn't hear, but he could tell from the look of horror on Lavi's face and the way his already pale skin grew paler that the Baka Usagi had heard it all too clearly.

"Allen y-you can't possibly mean that."

"I do though," Allen replied, his voice barely above a dead whisper, "Please just let me."

"Let you do what, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen said something again, but like before, it was too quiet for the raven-haired to hear, although he didn't miss the pained expression that came across Lavi's features, "Say again Moyashi," Kanda ordered coldly.

He did, and this time, Kanda heard him all too clearly.

"I want to die."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed how much I **_**LOVE**_** torturing you with cliffhangers? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It just seemed to be the perfect place to end this chapter! I am so sorry that it's so short, but like I said I love cliffhangers and that fit perfectly. I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer! I hate doing short chapters so this kinda irks me a little, but I'll deal with it.**

**I guess I need to thank KingRabbit, Meyumi, fire-ball-kyo-DLM, Demigod. Exorcist. Magic, Ayano131, and Cyanide Sunset (I hope you fixed the story alert problem XD) for their wonderful reviews! They made it a lot easier to write the chapter than it would have been. I would also like to thank everyone who added this to their Fave/Story alerts. Like last time there is no ransom on the next chapter, but the more reviews I get the faster I write it~ I already know what I want to happen next chapter so I can probably finish pretty quick if you guys give me the proper incentive~. SO! If you want the next chapter to come out quickly, THEN **_**REVIEW!**_ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Oh and one more thing; I promise the next chapter won't be as... depressing.**


	6. Fear and Sorrow

**A/N: Hehe, really sorry about all the angst last chapter-That did qualify as angst right? Hell if I know-anyway would you believe that I was actually in a really good mood? Yeah, I know, ironic. So I thought I'd make it up to you by posting the next chapter which is-hopefully-less...*Sweatdrops* depressing... Wow I have issues... NOT! I just have a really twisted way of thinking that starts to scare some people after a while... That's not much better is it? Oh well, ON WITH CHAPTER 6! Which still has a bit of angst but not as bad as last time... *Sweatdrops* I hope.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM Kanda would probably kill me for my little '101' project... Hehe.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda stared at Allen for a moment, his cobalt eyes widening a fraction, "Say that again," he commanded coldly, thinking he must have misheard the whitette. There was no way in hell the Baka Moyashi was really thinking that way.

"I want to die," Allen replied, his voice as dead and emotionless as ever.

"A-Allen, please don't think that way," Lavi pleaded quietly.

"I want to die. Why won't you let me?"

"Usagi," Kanda growled dangerously, "Out."

"Y-Yuu, don't do-"

"I said get out Rabbit, and if you call me by that name again I'll cut you up."

Lavi straightened up at once, his eyes widening in fear.

He had no doubt that Kanda would kill him if he stuck around much longer but still... "Y-I mean Kanda, don't. He's depre-"

"GET OUT LAVI!" Something went past Kanda, fast enough to become nothing more than a blur of red to the Vampire's sight, and a soft click sounded as the door closed behind the retreating rabbit.

"I'm sorry, Allen," Lavi sighed, leaning back against the closed door, "but he scares me when he's like that."

"You want to know why we won't leave you alone and let you die?" Kanda asked, his voice dangerously calm and cold. "You want to know why we're making sure you stay alive?"

Allen looked at him with dead, slate gray eyes and nodded slowly.

"It's quite simple, Moyashi. I didn't waste my valuable time saving you to let you die three weeks later."

"I wish you hadn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I wish you had just left me there or killed me yourself."

Kanda disappeared from the human's sight and before Allen knew what was happening, Kanda was on top of him holding both his wrists in one hand. He yanked the boys head back by his hair, exposing his milky whitethroat.

Allen's heart began to race as he looked up at the demon now straddling his hips. Kanda's cobalt-colored eyes were rimmed with red and darker than usual with bloodlust, his perfect lips pulled back in a snarl revealing long, pointed canines that glinted dangerously in the moonlight coming in from the large window. "If you want to die so badly," Kanda growled, leaning forward and dragging one seemingly delicate fang over the smooth skin of the small boy's throat just soft enough for him to feel the point without drawing blood, "Then why can I taste your fear?"

He pulled back and stared down at the boy beneath him. For the first time since they'd returned from finding Allen's home in ashes, there was a spark of life in the beansprout's eyes. A spark of fear that only grew brighter the longer the Vampire stayed where he was.

"Che," Kanda scoffed, getting off the Moyashi and turning his back to the boy, "You say you want to die but if that were true, your heart wouldn't race with fear when I seemed ready to take your life."

"W-why'd you stop?" Allen asked, his voice shaking, "Wh-why didn't you k-kill me? I want to di-"

"Shut the fuck up, Moyashi. Like I said; if you really wanted to die your heart wouldn't race and the scent of fear wouldn't come off of you so thick I could taste it."

"You don't know that!" Allen shouted, eyes shining with desperation as he sat up and the blankets slid away revealing his still bandaged chest. "You don't know what I'm feeling right now! I should have died that night. I shouldn't have-" His breath caught in his throat as a sob stole his voice, "Mana, Mana, I'm so sorry!"

Kanda didn't know what else to do aside from stand there and stare at the white-haired Shounen as he continued to sob. After several seconds that seemed to drag on for hours to the dark-haired vampire, he slowly approached the boy once more and sat on the edge of the bed, his back tense.

"What is there to be sorry for, Moyashi?" Kanda growled when the boy's sobs had slowed. He had no idea why he was still here, why he was waisting his time on this mortal, and not knowing what compelled him to do it pissed him off almost as much as that damn rabbit he'd kicked out of the room, "He died. It's not like you killed him, so theres no reason to be so damn _pathetic_. People die, as fucked up as everything is its the way life is. Get that through the thick skull of yours."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Kanda looked over his shoulder seemingly unsurprised by the small boy's outburst. Allen's shoulders were slumped and shaking, his hands over his eyes as he continued to sob.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda wasn't sure how long had passed before the boy's sobs stopped completely. He looked over his shoulder to find the boy asleep, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Che," he scoffed, getting up and throwing the blanket back over the beansprout before leaving. He found Lavi passed out on the leather sofa in the living room despite the fact that it was only two in the morning.

"Wake up, Baka," He growled, making Lavi jump. "I don't need you to keep me up all day because you slept the night away."

"Sorry, Yuu-Chan," the usagi yawned, sitting up so Kanda could have a seat beside him. "I was up most of the day handling Allen-Kun's wounds."

Kanda grunted in reply before growling in warning.

That was just another reason he disliked humans so much; they were just so damn slow to heal. Lavi had insisted that the damn sprout's wounds would have been mostly healed by now if not for the fact that they'd become infected. Apparently they had already been infected for a few days by the time the boy woke up gasping in the middle of the night from the pain. Lavi had been in a panic trying to figure out the right way to help him until he finally remembered the right thing, leading Kanda to wonder how such a huge idiot could be considered a genius.

"Well?" Lavi finally asked after several minutes of silence had gone by, "How is our little albino?"

He was grinning, but Kanda could tell that it was strained. He didn't even bother asking about his new term of endearment for the human the Usagi now considered his friend.

"No worse than earlier. Maybe even a little better now that he got all that crying out of the way."

Lavi's jaw dropped as he stared at the annoyed samurai.

"H-he was crying? And you didn't kill him!"

"Shut up, Usagi," Kanda growled in reply, resting his arms across the back of the sofa and leaning his head back. "I'm only playing with ya', Yuu," Lavi laughed, earning a glare from Kanda.

"Call me that again and I'll cut you up."

Lavi gulped but held his tongue.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen slowly opened his eyes to darkness and an empty room. He looked around to see if he was really alone. Usually one of them would be here when he woke up, so he was somewhat surprised to find that he was alone. He quietly slipped out of bed and changed his clothes before tentatively stepping out of 'his' room.

He just couldn't sit in there anymore.

He could hear voices coming from the living room and instantly recognized them as Kanda and Lavi, their voices tense.

"Drop it, Lavi," Allen heard Kanda growl, his voice laced with barely disguised menace.

"Kanda, there isn't long left," Lavi replied, his voice oddly serious and almost somber. "Won't you at  
>least consider tryi-"<p>

"I am not having this discussion again and that's that!"

Allen wondered briefly what they were talking about that could possibly make Lavi seem so serious. He was about to turn the corner and enter the room when his eyes drifted to the staircase to his left and the door.  
>Lavi and Kanda had both told him not to wander off alone until they had killed the vampire that attacked him, and so far, they had yet to find him; he didn't care about his life anymore, though, anyway. Maybe he'd actually get lucky and Tyki would find him and finish what he started.<p>

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda stood abruptly and stalked away, clearly a few clicks beyond pissed. He was so fucking tired of this argument. It was always the same damn thing, and Lavi just refused to drop it. After a hundred years of it, Kanda was about ready to murder the damn Usagi in cold blood. "Baka pureblood,' He grumbled. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

He was about to go into his room to meditate when he realized just how thirsty he was. It was tempting to just go out and hunt, but he knew that Lavi would want to join him if the idiot knew what he was doing.  
>He smirked to himself, remembering what Lavi had said a couple days ago about Allen needing to get out for a while. The Moyashi hadn't stepped foot out of the house since returning from finding out about his dead father, so some fresh air would probably do the Moyashi more than a little good.<p>

He strolled past his room toward the human's.

"Oi, Moyashi!" he called, knocking harshly. "Get the fuck up and get dressed. You're coming with me!"

"Oh, and where are you taking the Moyashi-Chan, Kanda-kun?" Lavi teased, seeming to appear behind his dark-haired counterpart from thin air.

"None of your fucking business, Baka Usagi," Kanda replied in response.  
>"Someone's grumpy tonight," Lavi laughed, somehow managing to duck just as Kanda's hand shot out to wrap around his throat and possibly, most likely, strangle the damn rabbit who insisted on constantly putting his supposedly immortal life in mortal danger on an hourly basis. Kanda suddenly regretted waking him up and letting him live this long.<p>

Lavi just laughed at the raven-haired vampire 's outraged expression.  
>Kanda growled before turning his gaze back on the door and knocking harshly once more, "Oi, Moyashi! Open the damn door!"<p>

Lavi stopped laughing, a slightly confused expression replacing his amused grin as no answer was offered.

"What was Moyashi-Chan doing when you left?" Lavi asked slowly, mind racing.

"He had cried himself to sleep," Kanda said, not really catching on.

Lavi dove past Kanda, a blur of crimson that made Kanda blink in shock as the door was thrown open revealing an empty room, the covers on the bed messed up from being slept in. Lavi carefully ran one hand over the sheets, brow furrowed in concentration. "Cold," he mumbled before rushing out of the room passed a still stunned Kanda.

"What the hell, Usagi!" Kanda demanded, seeing the rabbit rush from room to room, "What's gotten into you?"

"Kanda, the Moyashi's gone!" Lavi yelled, his voice suddenly panicked.

"Gone? How the hell could he be gone? We would have heard him."

"Well, he is, and apparently we didn't!" Lavi shouted back. "Oh man, this is bad. This is really, really bad."

"What's the problem? You're the one who said he could use some air."

Lavi just looked at the taller predator in disbelief, "Kanda, the beansprout is depressed, confused, and possibly suicidal. Not only that, but the one who attacked him is sti-"

"DAMMIT, MOYASHI!" Kanda all but screamed turning on his heel, the tip of his high ponytail swaying around his hips as he stormed into his room.

"What the hell are you do-"

Lavi was abruptly cut of as the door slammed in his face. He growled and threw the door open a half second later to find that the room was already devoid of life. The midnight blue curtains swayed with the breeze that blew in from the open window. Lavi was about to lunge through the window after Kanda but froze when something caught his eye.

In the center of the floor, in Kanda Yuu's normally spotless room, was a dark mahogany box.  
>Lavi knew it would be best to take off after Kanda now, but he hadn't seen that box in almost a hundred years. The mere fact that Kanda had chosen to pull it out from its hiding place now astounded him, and he couldn't resist leaning down to get a better look.<p>

It was about four and a half feet long, six inches wide, and maybe five inches tall. Dark blue fabric spilled from the edges, a perfect imitation of the night sky. Lavi couldn't resist staring at the box's lid that had been haphazardly leaned up against the side.

A Japanese-style dragon graced the dark wood, dark blue inlayed in the places where it had been carved, contrasting with the dark wood and making the fearsome creature's scales all the more visible.  
>The craftsmanship was still astounding to the red head, even after all this time.<p>

_'Are you really so determined to keep that boy alive, Yuu?'_ Lavi thought before standing and dusting himself off, a determined light entering his eyes, "If that's the case, Yuu," he said aloud, "I'll just have to help."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen sighed in contentment as he walked through the cobblestone streets. The cool night air felt like heaven on his pale skin and soothed the sting of his scar. His fingers found their way to it, wandering over the lines that made up the pentagram on his forehead. It had been the first wound they inflicted, carving it into his skin with their claws as though claiming him with a brand. It wasn't healing very fast despite the fact that he had been given Kanda's blood-A thought that made him shudder with disgust-and Lavi said that the scar would never fade.

_'How did things turn out this way?_' he wondered, tears entering his eye. _'Mana is gone, my own parents abandoned me on the curb, my home is gone, why did it have to happen! I tried to be a good person, so what did I do to deserve this? If it was my fault, then why did Mana have to die?'_

So many questions raced through his mind. It wasn't fair. There were so many people out there and yet fate seemed to have chosen him as its target.

A surprisingly cold breeze drifted through the street, making Allen shudder and reminding him just how empty the streets were.

"I thought you were dead," said a velvety voice that made Allen whirl around.

Tyki stared back, eyes narrowed in distaste. "I can't say that I am pleased," he said, shrugging off the wall he had been leaning against. "But I suppose you'll make for some…entertainment."

Allen swallowed and took a step back, remembering the pain and recognizing that wide sadistic grin, the cruel light in the demons eyes.

"Let's continue our game, boy," Tyki said, taking a step toward the terrified whitette.

Allen didn't know what to do aside from turn on his heel and take off running as fast as his legs could carry him as the demons laughter echoed after him.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: YAY! Another long chapter! This took me a while to write but I think it was worth it. OH! And for those of you who are waiting for me to update Cultural Chaos, I am sorry for the long wait, but I have finally finished Chapter 4 and I am only waiting for Atsuma to finish hers then I will post, so just wait a little longer! I promise it won't be too long. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! OMG the last chapter had the most reviews yet, and I am so happy! ****Meyumi, KingRabbit, Demigod. Exorcist. Magic, Cyanide Sunset, janrockiss, Ayano131, quoththeraven5, you guys totally rock! I couldn't believe I got 7 reviews last chapter so quickly. Not only that, but 30 story alerts so far! It is totally amazing and I can't thank you guys enough! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading**_**. **__**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**The more reviews the faster i write the next chapter!**


	7. Meeting of Fate

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, I really cannot believe that I am already posting chapter 7, but I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging after my evil little cliffhanger last chapter. Sorry about that but-as I said before-I just can't resist ending a chapter with a nice cliffhanger. I was actually thinking about ending it after Allen left, but ending there just didn't seem climactic enough for a decent cliffie. On the bright side the last chapter was the longest yet-almost 3,000 words! I would also like to apologize to anyone who was hoping that Kanda would be more… 'Gentle'-I guess-last chapter, but I just felt that that would be too OOC for him and I figured that I'd already taken Allen a little OOC already, but this is how I think he'd react if Mana had only just died. Well I think that's enough of my chatter, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I hate it when I rhyme…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM… I only wish I owned Kanda. **

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen didn't know why he was running from the demon once more, why he was pushing his heart and lungs far past their limitations to try and stay alive.

Wasn't this what he wanted?

Didn't he wish for death?

Hadn't he pleaded for Kanda to kill him then set out to find death when he was denied?

He still wanted to die, to escape the horrible void left in his heart by the loss of all he held dear, so why did he run?

Why did he play the cat's game?

Why did he try to survive when he wanted nothing more than for death to claim him?

Was it instinct that drove him forward or pure fear?

So many questions he couldn't answer.

So many answers that remained unknown.

So many things he wouldn't learn before he died.

"Are you getting tired already?" Tyki purred, appearing beside his prey.

Allen let out a yelp of surprise and fear as he stumbled forward. He took a sharp turn at the corner and put on a sudden burst of speed, pushing his body farther than he ever had before determined to live now, to beat the hunter at his own game.

He didn't know why thoughts of beating the hunter came to his mind. Maybe it was pride, or maybe he wanted to be the one the hunter lost, the one who slipped through his grasp not once but twice.

Or maybe he was just an idealistic fool who thought that escaping him would be one final way he could make Mana proud before he joined him in the next life.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of that, _'Yes, I'll escape Tyki, somehow, one last time, then I'll end it all and rejoin Mana.'_

"Do you really think you can outrun me, Boy?" Tyki asked, appearing a mere five feet in front of the whitette.  
>Allen gasped in shock as he ran passed the Portuguese-he somehow recognized the slight accent in the velvety voice-vampire, who only allowed an exasperated sigh pass his lips, "You are starting to annoy me."<br>The boy pushed himself harder, no longer caring if he pushed his body too far and ended up dying from the exertion.

So long as the vampire wasn't the one who killed him he would be able to face Mana with his head held high.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda jumped from one rooftop to the next, keeping a close eye on the ground below for the familiar head of snowy locks.

_'What the fuck was that Baka thinking!'_ He thought. He wasn't angry or furious, he was pissed. And a pissed off Kanda usually meant someone was gonna die.

How dare that obnoxious little beansprout wander off and put himself in danger for no god damned reason! He just wished that the damn Moyashi wasn't dead when he found him so he could kill him himself. Even when he was-possibly-dead, the damn beansprout still made the dark-haired vampire want to throw him off the London Bridge.

Preferably from the top.

Oh yes, the Baka beansprout was so going to pay for running off.

"Uh-oh, Kanda-Kun looks ready to kill," Lavi sang, finally catching up.

"Che, shut up and go back, Rabbit," Kanda growled, putting on a sudden burst of speed in an attempt to leave the obnoxious rabbit behind.

"I have just as much right to search for Moyashi-Chan as you do, Kanda-kun," Lavi replied, suddenly serious before he smiled sadly, "And besides, you're determined to save Allen. If you weren't, why did you bring that out after so long?"

Kanda's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but he recovered before Lavi noticed. "I don't give a damn about the beansprout's safety. I just don't want these last few weeks to have been a complete waste of time."

"Then why did you bring it?" Lavi taunted slyly, indicating the blade at Kanda's belt.

"I needed to be able to cut up the bastard who's hunting in my territory if I ran into him, didn't I?"

"Good point," Lavi said, still not quite believing the Japanese vampire. "But either way, we may as well save Allen, too, if it comes to it, right?"

"Che," Was Kanda's only reply as he increased speed once more.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen stumbled almost falling to the ground several times as he tried to escape.

"Just give up boy," Tyki whispered in his ear, "You don't stand a chance."  
>Allen didn't look back, didn't acknowledge the vampire in any way, only regained his balance and continued to run as fast as he could with his energy rapidly deserting him.<p>

He turned another corner, only to come face to face with Tyki. A small yelp of surprise escaped his throat, and he stumbled back, trying to turn around, and run the other way, only to have Tyki grab the back of his collar.  
>"This is starting to get boring," Tyki said, before turning a sadistic grin on the boy, "Let's get to the fun part, shall we?"<p>

Allen tugged at his collar, trying to escape the creatures grasp as panic began to set in like a cold hand grasping his heart, making it feel as though he were trying to breathe under water.  
>He gasped in pain as he was slammed against a wall hard enough to make his vision go white for a moment, and making blood stain his snowy locks.<p>

"Not here though," Tyki sighed, gripping the boy's collar and pulling his face closer to his own, "I want to take my time."

Before the whitette could even fully comprehend those words, they were moving, too fast to be seen by human eyes, as though there were any around to see them in the first place.

Tyki threw him hard against a wall, causing the boy to fall limp to the filthy ground, coughing and gasping for air, "W-why-me?" He managed to gasp out, barely aware of anything other than the pain.

Tyki raised one eyebrow questioningly, "Why ask such a stupid question boy? You are merely a human that has caught my interest."

With the last word he lunged forward, and wrapped one hand around the boys' throat, before slamming him against the brick wall, with enough force to cause part of the wall to crumble under the impact, "I can't remember the last time a human escaped death at my hand, but I assure you it has never happened twice boy."

Allen coughed, trying to clear the blood from his airway.

Tyki laughed as blood began to pool beneath the boy's mouth dripping down his chin.

"Such a waste," He said, his voice filled with faux disapproval.

Allen didn't have time to react before he was slammed back against a wall once more.

"I think I've played with you enough," Tyki purred, pulling at the red ribbon around Allen's throat, still keeping one hand around the boys' throat to keep him pinned against the wall. Allen closed his eyes as Tyki tore his shirt away, revealing the scarred flesh of his throat. He tried to brace himself for the pain, knowing full well that nothing would prepare him for it. His body tensed waiting for the pain to come.

He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in fear and his own Blood. His heart pounded in his chest, so fast and hard that it hurt. Realization set in, hitting him harder than his own heartbeat and fear.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to live, to keep walking just like Mana had always told him to.

He closed his eyes, fighting back his tears.

Suddenly Tyki's hand was no longer at his throat, and he was being scooped into someone's arms. He felt air rush around him, before he was set on his feet once more.

His eyes snapped open almost instantaneously, and he found himself standing in the corner of the alley, someone crouching defensively, directly in front of him.

"You okay, Allen?" Lavi asked, not even bothering to look back, though Allen thought he could hear a relieved smile in the red-heads voice.

Allen opened his mouth to respond, a relieved smile coming to his lips, only to be cut off by a feral growl.  
>His eyes snapped to the side, only to widen at the sight before him. Tyki was staggering slightly, and the wall behind him had a huge hole in it where dust had yet to settle, and bricks and rubble were still falling from the top of the hole.<p>

He was covered in dust, making his ebony hair look gray, and dark blood was pouring from a wound above his left eye, forcing him to either close it or be blinded by it.

He was furious, the look in his eyes making that clear as day.

Allen shuddered in fear at the cruel look and his gaze snapped to where Tyki was looking.

"K-Kanda?" he stuttered out, seeing the Japanese glaring right back at Tyki, clearly outraged. His blue eyes snapped to the whitette after hearing his name, and Allen felt his blood run cold at the icy gaze. He couldn't help but gulp and try to take a step back, his eyes widening in slight fear.

Lavi shot one hand out to stop the white haired boy, gripping his wrist tightly, "Stay close to me Allen," he said seriously, not taking his eye off of Tyki, "You don't stand a chance on your own. Not with someone like him."  
>Allen opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he remembered that Tyki had been throwing him around like a rag doll, not five minutes ago.<p>

Allen only nodded and stepped forward once more so that he was standing right behind Lavi. Without warning his body pitched forward, his strength abandoning him all at once, and Lavi caught him right before he hit the ground

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda glared at the other Vampire, eyes cold, a barely suppressed growl rumbling deep in his throat. He was beyond angry.

This damn creature had, had the gall to hunt on his territory. Hunt what was his and his alone, killing his prey. On top of all that, he had attacked the Moyashi after all that Kanda had gone through to keep him alive.

"Oi, Moyashi," he said coldly, catching the white-haired human's attention, "Is this the bastard who attacked you the first time?"

Allen stared at him for a moment before nodding hesitantly, his silver eyes seeming to grow heavy.

"My, my, my," the other vampire purred, seemingly unaffected by the Japanese vampire's murderous glare. "If it isn't Kanda Yuu. I would have thought you'd be dead by now."

Kanda started at the use of his name before recognition slowly dawned on him.

"Tyki Mikk," he snarled baring his teeth in an animalistic snarl of pure fury.

"Ah, so you do remember me? I'm honored," Tyki said with a smirk.

"How could I forget after what you did?"

"Oh, come now, surely you're not still angry about what happe-"

He jumped back, barely managing to avoid the punch Kanda had thrown at his jaw, "You just shut the fuck up before I kill you," The Japanese said coldly.

Kanda was amazed that he had managed to restrain himself from killing the bastard. He was having a hard time thinking through the waves of white-hot fury that flowed through his veins like fire, burning him from the inside out.

"Usagi," He growled through gritted teeth, "Get on with it so I can kill this mother fucker."

Lavi nodded and shifted Allen onto his back, "Don't do anything stupid, Yuu," he said before taking off.

Tyki made a move to follow as the red-head disappeared around the corner with the whitette only to come face to face with a very pissed off Kanda.

"If you want to get to the Moyashi and Usagi, you'll have to go through me, Mikk… and we both know that'll never happen."

"Is that a Challenge, Yuu?"

"Think of it as a promise." And with that he unsheathed his sword.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Okay I wanted to warn everyone that I wrote a scene for later in the story that turned out a bit more… graphic than I originally intended, so I am going to change the rating for this story sometime in the next several chapters. Yes I said several because I can't see this story ending quickly with the plot I have planned. Plus, this IS a Yullen Fic and-as you can tell-I am taking time for the relationship to develop since I can't see Kanda believing in love at first sight. Plus Allen still has 'Demon Issues' though he is getting over them… kinda so that's another factor. I hope you'll stick around to read the rest. I guess I should warn you though, that from this point my updates on this one **_**MIGHT **_**be a while since the plot starts getting more intense from this point on. I would like to thank lilanimefan247, Heartlessyouji, Melty-chan 93,** **yue-Chan (I Am so happy you like it! It means a lot that you feel that way!)),** **KingRabbit, Ayano131,** **Cyanide Sunset, and** **janrockiss for their wonderful reviews!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The more reviews the faster I update so **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Set in Motion

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe I have 51 reviews so far! THANK YOU! I love you guys SOOOOOO much! Okay, now that that's out of the way, I guess I should get on with what else I have to say. (DAMMIT! I rhymed again! I really hate it when that happens...) Okay, so I figured that I had better just get the rating change out of the way so, Yes, Blood and Lust is now rated M and the rating is no longer just to be safe considering Atsuma decided to play my muse and I wrote something… **_**more **_**graphic than what I had originally been worried about. I'm sorry for the week long wait for this chapter but writers block hates me and I kept having issues with my dark side, a chainsaw-_don't ask_-and a plot bunny-mainly Lavi-but here it is! Chapter 8 of Blood and Lust! I hope it's worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM… Well I'd probably still be on here but not as much.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Tyki glared at the other vampire as the sterling sound of a blade leaving it's sheath filled the air, "You always were too confident for your own good, _Boy_," He said, tensing slightly.

"Che, like I give a damn what you think," Kanda growled getting into a fighting stance with his blade held at the ready, the silver glinting dangerously in the moonlight. He could already feel the familiar hum of energy flowing through the katana and he yearned to feel the silver pierce the others heart.

Whether that was his desire or the swords' he couldn't say.

"Oh really? You used to if I recall correctly. So did A-"

"Don't say his name, Bastard!"

Kanda lunged, disappearing from the other vampires' sight in a flash of navy and onyx.

Tyki side stepped quickly, becoming nothing more than a blur and Kanda's eyes widened in shock as his blade continued it's decent, slicing through the stone beneath his feet with ease.

"Too slow," Tyki whispered, a smirk audible in his voice.

Kanda gasped in pain as something nailed him in the stomach with brutal force and he was sent flying back right into a wall causing several of the bricks to crack and a couple to completely shatter as his skull met the stone.

"Is that all you can do, _Mikk_," He taunted a smirk on his lips and in his voice as he got back to his feet, "The damn Moyashi could probably do better."

Tyki glared at him, golden eyes gleaming with Malice, "Watch what you say, _Boy_."

"I don't think I will."

Kanda lunged once more, too fast for even the other vampire to see. The sound of a blade cutting through empty air alerted Tyki to the threat behind him and he barely managed to move an inch, before he grunted in surprise and slight pain as blood began to pour from the jagged wound in his shoulder.

"Looks like you were too slow that time."

"Not really."

"Fuck!" Kanda managed to gasp out as a hand was wrapped around his throat and his head was slammed back against the alley wall, more of the stones cracking under the impact as blood dampened the already dark ebony tresses.

Tyki stared at his hostage, a sadistic smirk not deserting his features, "Now, where shall we begin?"

"How 'bout we don't?" Kanda lashed out, landing a sharp kick to Tyki's side, snapping a couple of ribs and successfully freeing himself from the others grasp. He struck instantly, taking his blade in both hands and thrusting it forward.

Unfortunately Tyki was faster. He side stepped, managing to escape the would-be-lethal blow with nothing more than a deep cut to his side.

Tyki fought back a growl when he noticed Kanda glowering at the end of his blade in disgust where the his blood still remained, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Why not have a taste?" Tyki said, with a smirk, "I bet you'll like it."

Kanda growled at that, the mere thought making him furious-granted that wasn't hard to do, but still-and brandished his blade, before rushing forward.

He smirked as the blade met its target, running Tyki through with ease, but his smirk quickly vanished, eyes widening when he realized that there was no gasp of surprise or pain from Tyki's lips, no blood coming from the wound, no _nothing_.

"What the he-!" He began, only to be cut off as Tyki landed a hard blow to his stomach, sending him back several yards until he crashed into the wall once more.

"You forgot about my ability, Yuu," Tyki sighed, coming to stand over him. He slammed his foot down on Kanda's back as he tried to stand, forcing the long haired vampire back to the ground, "I can _choose_ what to touch. You got lucky before but your luck has run out, _Boy._"

He pushed down harder and Kanda gasped as pain raced through his body, the pressure beginning to crack his ribs.

Then the pressure was gone and Tyki had turned his back on the long haired.

"We're not done here!" Kanda called trying to force himself to his feet only to cough up blood as white hot agony raced through his stomach, and fall to his knees once more.

"Yes. We are. I won't kill someone whose time is almost over anyway," He paused and shot Kanda a sadistic grin over his shoulder, "Where would be the fun in that?"

Kanda was about to snap something in reply, but stopped as Tyki vanished.

"Coward," He growled angrily, pushing himself to his feet.

He swayed slightly, one hand going to his side where he could feel several cracks in his ribs. He leaned against a wall for support, before sheathing his sword and walking away, leaving the destruction in the alley behind in favor of his home.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Lavi layed the now unconscious Allen on the bed and quickly went about checking his wounds. He let out a sigh of relief when he only found a few cuts and bruises, as well as a couple of broken ribs. All things considered he had expected _much _worse.

"L-Lavi?" Allen mumbled eyes cracking open, "What-?"

"-Were you thinking?" Lavi all but demanded, his voice firm, "Yuu and I told you it was dangerous to go out there alone and what do you do? You go off alone and nearly get yourself killed-"

"Sorry," Allen said in a small voice, trying to sit up, "I didn't mean to worry you or cause trouble."

"Then why'd you go Allen?" Lavi asked, voice soft, almost pleading.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking about things the way I should have been. All I could really think was that it was my fault that Mana was gone and I-I don't know. I guess I thought that maybe if I died, it'd be better than feeling like this, but," he broke off with a sigh, one hand going up to tangle in his bangs, "I just don't know."

Lavi sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from Allen as the small space would allow, not wanting to frighten the boy, "At least you're okay and we made it on time."

Allen nodded in agreement, before looking around carefully, "That reminds me, where is Kanda?"

"He stayed behind to fight Tyki so we could get away."

"H-He did wa-Ngh!"

Lavi twisted around quickly, eye widening in concern when he heard the pained cry, only to find Allen hunched over in agony, clutching his side, teeth gritted against the pain.

"You shouldn't move around so much. That 'Tyki' guy broke a few of your ribs, probably from slamming you against the wall judging from the scene back there."

"W-we have to help Ka-Kanda," Allen panted, not really paying any attention to what Lavi was saying as his vision began to blur with unshed tears as the pain only grew more intense.

"Allen," Lavi sighed, putting one hand on the whitette's shoulder to get his attention, "Yuu is strong enough to handle himself. He'll be fine."

"But-"

"The best we can do is stay here and wait for him."

"But, if anything happens to him-"

"Nothing is going to happen. Trust me he's not easy to kill."

Allen looked at him with pleading eyes only to meet determined green. His head and shoulders slumped in defeat, showing his surrender to the red head as he nodded slowly.

Lavi sighed in relief and slowly pulled his hand away from the whitette's shoulder, "Okay then. Now will you let me take a look at your wounds?"

Allen nodded once more, not meeting the red-head's gaze as he helped him sit up straight though he still couldn't fight back the hiss of pain, when Lavi's hand ghosted over his side, "Yep," Lavi sighed, with an apologetic smile, "Definitely broken."

"I-is that bad?"

"Could've been worse," Lavi replied with a shrug, "Its' best if we get you bandaged up though, then we can go into the other room and wait for Yuu."

Allen beamed at that and he gave Lavi a nod, earning a grin from said rabbit.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

It took longer than Lavi had expected to get all the boys' wounds treated and bandaged once more and it didn't help that Allen kept jumping at every sound he heard. The red head didn't know if he was hoping it was Kanda or if he was afraid that Tyki had tracked them back to the loft, but-either way-it was still funny as hell to the rabbit.

Allen was just pulling a shirt back on over his bandaged chest, careful as to not jostle his wounds, when he heard the front door slam, quickly followed by the muted cursing which could only be Kanda.

"Ka-Kanda?" He called hesitantly, peeking his head around the corner only to be greeted by an annoyed grunt, which he had learned could mean anything from 'What' to 'Take another step closer and I will chop your head off'.

The whitette gulped slightly before entering the room and bowing to the vampire, "Thank-you-for-saving-me," He said in a rush, a blush coming to his features.

Stunned silence met his words, and he stayed like that for several seconds, before an annoyed 'Che', broke the silence.

"I didn't do it for you," the Japanese growled, "Now stand up straight. You look like a bigger idiot than usual."  
>Allen smiled a little and did what the elder said, only to have his smile vanish and his eyes widen when he saw what kind of shape the Japanese was in.<p>

His cloths were ripped in numerous places, where bruising could be seen through the ribbons of torn cloth, as could several cuts. He had a fading bruise on his neck that looked suspiciously like a hand print and there was dried blood on the side of his mouth, as well as around his right eye, and some blood still dripped down the back of his neck from a cut hidden by dark ebony tresses which were matted, ruble and dust turning them gray in some places.

"Wh-what happened?" Allen stuttered out, silver eyes widening as one hand made its way to cover his mouth.

"Che, what do you think happened, Baka? I got into a fight with Mikk," He growled in reply, eyes turning slightly red around the edges out of anger.

"No way!" Lavi cried entering the room, taking in Kanda's condition and the angry crimson of his eyes, "You mean you lost, Yuu-ch-?"

He was cut off as the tip of a blade touched his throat, the flat of said blade resting right on Allen's shoulder, causing both to tense up in fear.

"I did not lose," the Japanese growled a hint of malice in his normally smooth voice.

"O-of course not, Yu-I mean, Kanda," Lavi stammered, holding his hands up in surrender.

Kanda scoffed and sheathed his sword, before turning his back on the two and heading for the bathroom. Allen and Lavi exchanged a nervous glance, both understanding the meaning in the others gaze; _He totally lost._

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen and Lavi jumped when the bathroom door slammed open a few minutes later, the knob leaving a dent in the wall and Kanda came out shirtless, his wet hair falling around his shoulders and in his eyes.

"Kanda, will you let me take care of your wounds?" Allen asked from his place on the leather sofa, refusing to meet the elder's eyes.

Kanda looked up to find the boy starring at his lap where a first aid kit rested, a faint blush dusting his cheeks,

"I don't need you too."

"But it's my fault that you got hurt," the whitette mumbled, looking up at the vampire with pleading silver eyes,

"Please let me do this for you."

"I don't need you to Moya-"

"Just let him Yuu," Lavi sighed, too quiet for the human to hear, "He feels bad enough already."

"I don't need him too," Kanda snapped, his voice taking on the same volume as Lavi's.

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't."

"Give me one good re-"

"If you let him, I won't call you 'Yuu-Chan' until he's fully healed," Lavi said grinning like the idiot Kanda was already convinced he was.

The dark haired's eyes narrowed as he considered the offer, "How bad are his wounds?"

"He has three broken ribs. It could take a couple of months for him to heal. Maybe longer."

Kanda sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning his gaze back to the whitette only to find those silvery eyes still locked on him.

"Fine," He growled, sitting down beside the human, and turning his back to him.

Allen beamed up at the vampire and took a close look at the wounds on the dark haired man's back after moving his silky locks over his shoulder.

Several scars marred the flesh of the vampires back, though from what Lavi had told him Allen had no way of knowing if these were from his recent battle or if these were reminders of the vampires life as a human. He was tempted to ask but held his tongue when he looked up to find dark, unreadable eyes locked on him. He quickly returned his gaze to the vampires' wounds, fighting back a blush as he wiped some dried blood from around one deep cut, that was still bleeding slightly though not as much as one might expect. He was shocked when he wiped some fresh blood away from a shallower cut only to find it already healed.

His fingers ghosted over the man's skin where a particularly dark bruise rested, taking up several inches of the vampires' side, marveling at how cool and smooth his skin felt. He froze when he felt Kanda's back tense suddenly under his scrutiny, "D-did that hurt?"

"Che, it's just a couple of broken ribs. Nothing serious."

Allen nodded and continued looking at the vampires well-muscled back, wiping away the blood that had been left behind by the shower.

Lavi watched the pair from the corner of his eye, taking everything in and analyzing every detail out of habit, paying careful attention to the way Kanda continued to stare at the boy over his shoulder, confusion clear in his deep cerulean eyes.

Lavi smiled to himself when he noticed the slight blush on Allen's features.

The atmosphere in the room was oddly calm considering what had happened, almost tranquil. Even Kanda seemed somewhat relaxed, or at least as relaxed as he ever did.

Lavi and Allen both jumped when a sharp knock sounded from the front door, before Lavi exchanged a glance with Kanda who only scoffed and nodded, understanding the rabbit's meaning. Lavi nodded back and got up shooting Allen back his usual grin over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

A few seconds later there was a surprised yelp and Lavi reappeared in the doorway, eyes darting back and forth as though looking for a place to hide.

"So who-" Allen began only to be interrupted by Lavi's grunt of pain as he was sprawled on the ground with an old man perched on his back.

The whitette let out his own surprised yelp and ducked down so that he was hiding behind Kanda while said vampire fought back an annoyed growl and fixed his piercing gaze on the new arrival, "You better not be here for the same reason as the Baka Usagi, old man. I've already made up my mind."

The old man opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it, his eyes widening as Allen peeked his head over Kanda's shoulder.

"It can't be," he whispered, shock clear in his eyes, "Aren?"

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Tyki growled in annoyance as he made his way through the halls of the large manor.

He'd had the annoying brat, then he'd shown up and everything went downhill from there. To say the Portuguese vampire was pissed was a massive understatement.

Everyone looked up as he entered the extravagant dining hall and he bowed politely, "So sorry to keep you all waiting. I had a run-in with our pest," His expression became serious as he locked his gaze straight ahead, meeting the eyes of a burly man with spectacles and a top hat, "And he is now with our dark haired 'Friend'."

"Oh-ho~?" The man said, a grin splitting his face into an atrocious mask of Malicious glee, "Well that is unfortunate."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: You guys must **_**SO**_** hate me. Yes, another cliffhanger **_**AND**_** foreshadow! Why, you may ask? Because I can and I love torturing you guys! Not really, I just couldn't resist. I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL! Oh well, at least this is the longest chapter yet. OVER 3100 WORDS! WHOOT! Okay, now that that's out of my system, this is my first time ever posting a fight scene so I would LOVE it if you guys would let me know what you think. I love writing fight scenes-well there's a shocker-but this is the first one I have had the patience to type so your thoughts on how I did would be greatly appreciated especially since the response this one has will help determine just how many this Fic will have in the long run. **

**Well I would like to thank latechocox3, Demigod. Exorcist. Magic, Heartlessyouji, lilanimefan247, Ayano131, SenpaiNoSasuke (Lol here's more, I hope it was to your liking XD),** **yue-Chan, KingRabbit and janrockiss for their awesome reviews, as well as everyone who has added this to their fave/story alerts! You guys made it SO much easier to write this chapter than it would have been! **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I post the next chapter since I've already started working on it!**


	9. Control

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to update, but I started this chapter like 3 times before everything started to flow properly and I got into writing it and, on top of that, I am taking part in Yullen Week this year and I am going for all 14 themes so I also have to work on those. *Groan* I've dug myself a pretty deep hole this time, haven't I? Oh well at least I enjoy writing. Anyway I think I've wasted enough time up here, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own DGM? You should know the answer to that by now...**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda sighed heavily, running a hand through thick navy-black locks in irritation.

"Bookman, what are you doing here?" he growled, effectively changing the subject.

Honestly, he hadn't thought his night could get any worse. First he'd had _that_ argument with the damn Usagi, then there was the Moyashi hunt, the run in with his old '_Friend_' that resulted in him getting more torn up than he'd been in _years_, and now Bookman shows up and says _that_ name, rubbing salt into an already gaping wound.

Someone was seriously fucking with him and when he found out who, he was going to make sure they died a very slow, _very_ painful death.

Bookman sighed and stepped off of Lavi, allowing him to stand once more, "I simply came to retrieve my grandson. He was supposed to return weeks ago," Black rimmed eyes met Lavi head-on and the red head froze, "You are sent here on one simple little mission and you can't even do that right."

"Aww, c'mon Gramps, you know how stubborn he is! Besides I got distracted by Moyashi-chan."  
>"'Moyashi-Chan'?" Bookman inquired, raising one eyebrow quizzically.<p>

Kanda growled in annoyance-just wanting them both to shut up-and pointed over his shoulder.

Black rimmed eyes landed on Allen and his heart began to pick up speed at the assessing look in the elder's gaze. Memories of _that_ night flooded his memory, and suddenly the eyes locked on him were no longer pale gray, but deep gold surrounded by a darkness as black as the pits of hell. He could hear Mana in the background, yelling something he couldn't quite catch except for one word; Run.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, yanking Allen from his trance like state.

"Y-yeah, Kanda?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Che, I said calm the fuck down, the old man isn't gonna hurt you, right Bookman?"

"Of course not. As I said; I simply came to retrieve my idiot grandson and see what your answer was. Why this newborn is here is none of my concern. Why my grandson turned him however…"

"'Newborn'?" The Moyashi inquired, cocking his head to the side questioningly, "What do you mean by 'Newborn'?"

"He means a newborn Vampire," Lavi supplied, "And for the record gramps; I didn't turn 'em. Moyashi-Chan is human."

"Human?" Bookman took another look at the white haired boy, taking in the pale skin, slim build, and paying special attention to the scar that rested over his left eye, "I see… would you mind explaining why he is here then? I am sure you both know the laws by now."

He gave both Lavi and Kanda a sharp glare. Lavi tensed, waiting for the attack, whether it be verbal or physical, and Kanda glared back, cobalt eyes gleaming with malice, his usual scowl in place.

"What laws?" Allen asked, brow furrowing in confusion as the atmosphere grew heavier as though all three vampires were ready for a fight.

"The laws our kind must follow," Lavi growled, watching Bookman with a narrowed eye as if trying to gauge how serious he was.

Allen jolted slightly from shock. He was used to hearing Kanda's animalistic growl, but hearing something like that from Lavi made the situation that much more frightening.

"Wh-what are the laws?"

"One of them," Kanda supplied sounding almost bored, "Is that no human is to know about us unless they are Feeders, Protectors, Mated, or Claimed."

"Exactly," Lavi said situating himself near Kanda and Allen, "And if they aren't one of those then they need to be brought before the council and tried. If the council doesn't care for them…"

"Then the council can choose to have the human 'Erased'."

Allen just stared between the two, confusion clear in his gaze. He had no clue what they were talking about but it didn't sound good, and the way Lavi seemed to be gravitating toward him wasn't helping him stay calm.

"Umm, what does that-"

"It means you've had enough excitement for one night," Lavi said with a grin, all the tension leaving his body instantaneously, "Why don't you get some rest and we can discuss things tomorrow."

"What? But Lavi I-"

"Che, the Baka Usagi's right," Kanda growled in annoyance, ignoring the whitette's indignant pout as he stood,

"It's almost sunrise and I'm sick of this."

"Yuu's right, Moyashi-Chan," Lavi said, ignoring the annoyed glare the name earned him.

Allen sighed heavily and stood as well trying to look as annoyed as he could, only to have the expression ruined by the yawn that fought its way from his throat.

"Night, Allen," Lavi called as the whitette disappeared around the corner, before turning his attention back to Bookman, his expression serious, "Now, I think we have something to discuss?"

Bookman nodded, expression somber, "Indeed we do."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen flopped back down on the bed, and gasped in pain as white hot agony exploded in his side, reminding him once more of his little 'adventure' earlier that evening.

He silently cursed his stupidity as tears entered his eyes, the memories of Kanda's injuries coming back to him full force. The vampire had shrugged them off like they were nothing, but Allen knew they must have hurt. He couldn't believe that he had caused his rescuer so much pain after everything the vampire had done for him.  
>'<em>God, I'm<em> such _an idiot!_' he thought, hands going up to tangle in his snowy locks, '_Why couldn't I just stay here and get the hell over it, instead of going off like that?_'

He couldn't stop the tears that began to blur his vision or the tightness that formed in his chest as a sob threatened to break free from his throat.

Kanda had saved him and he repaid him by going off and almost getting himself killed again. He was surprised Kanda hadn't tried to kill him yet, all things considered. The Japanese didn't seem like the understanding or forgiving type, but then again, Allen didn't know much about him. Kanda came off as this cold-hearted creature that couldn't care less and yet... _'He saved me. Twice._'

Allen couldn't help but turn the thought over in his mind for what seemed like hours though he knew it was only a matter of minutes. He couldn't help but wonder why the raven haired vampire had saved him, had gone so far as to actually look for him when he ran off. Had gone so far as to protect him.

"You're not gonna try anything stupid again are ya?" Kanda asked pulling Allen from his thoughts with a surprised yelp that quickly turned to one of pain as the boy bolted upright, causing pain to shoot through his side once more.

"Kanda, you scared me!" Allen cried, wiping away the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Kanda just raised one eyebrow in response, clearly waiting for the whitette to answer his question.

Allen sighed and looked away, refusing to meet the dark haired vampire's eyes as he replied, "No, I'm not."

"Che, good. I don't feel like saving your ass a third time."

"Kanda?" Allen called as the raven haired turned to leave, his dark locks falling around his shoulders and across his back like a sheet of silk.

"Hn?" Kanda asked, not even bothering to look back.

"..."

"Spit it out, Moyashi."

"…Why did you save me?"

Kanda paused shooting the whitette a cold glare over his shoulder though it looked more irritated than angry, "Because I fucking felt like it, and I didn't want the past few weeks to be a waste of my time by letting you get yourself killed," he paused for a minute before adding over his shoulder, "Don't expect it to happen again. Next time you're on your own."

Allen blinked as the dark haired left without saying another word. He stayed like that for a while, staring at the doorway where the vampire had stood. He reluctantly sat up and closed the door before getting changed, curling up in bed and closing his eyes, trying to banish all thoughts of the dark haired from his mind.

It didn't take long for him to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda sighed in exasperation as he layed back, resting his head against the wall and trying to get his fangs to retract and his eyes to return to their normal cobalt instead of bloody crimson.

It had taken every ounce of self-control he had not to jump the damn Moyashi and bleed him dry. He knew how to do it without leaving a trace, without the boy even screaming, and it was just so damn tempting to go back and do so. He could still smell that unnaturally sweet scent, so strong he could almost taste it.

He could almost imagine the taste of the boys' blood, the way it would feel when his fangs pierced that smooth milky white skin, when that sweet crimson elixir flooded his mouth, the intoxicating taste coating his tongue, the feel of the boy wreathing in pain and unimaginable pleasure beneath him, moaning and _pleading_ for him to drink deeper, to deepen his pleasure and take _more._

He shook his head sharply, trying to clear it of the all too tempting thoughts. He had always prided himself on his control, yet this human almost made him _want_ to snap.

_'Why the fuck is the Moyashi so damn tempting!'_ he thought angrily, for what must have been the millionth time, still trying to fight off the urge and the instinct that told him to go back there, pin the boy down and feed to his heart's content while the boy wreathed beneath him, crying out his name in ecstasy.

He growled in frustration as an ache went through his jaw, emanating from around his fangs and his throat began to burn with thirst, yet again reminding him that he hadn't fed in _days._ He'd been too distracted to even think about hunting and when he had gone the Usagi had insisted on coming as well making the thought of hunting much less appealing. When he had managed to get out of the loft without the Usagi's notice-the red head had been too busy fussing over the Moyashi to notice much else-he hadn't been able to find a suitable meal. Of course he would have found _someone_ to feed from if he'd known he'd end up in a fight with that damn Mikk.

He could still feel the sharp pain shooting through his side every time he moved the wrong way and it was getting annoying. His healing ability was second to none as was his skill with a katana, but thanks to his lack of blood it was taking far longer than normal for his ribs to fully mend. Normally he'd of been back on his feet, fully healed and ready for round two in a matter of minutes, the only sign that he'd been wounded to begin with being the dried blood on his skin and in his hair, but not feeding for an extended amount of time caused him to heal much slower than normal.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He'd get some rest for the day then hunt after the sun had set before he had to deal with the Moyashi.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"So, that's pretty much what happened," Lavi finally sighed after telling Bookman about everything that had happened since Kanda found the Moyashi, "I've been staying here so I could get the boy's full account of what happened. It seems like it'd be worth learning."

"I see," Bookman said after a moment of heavy silence, "So you recognized the mark on his left eye and thought it'd be a good idea to observe things and see where they went?"

"That's right!" Lavi grinned, "Not only that, but Yuu-kun actually seems to care about what happens to the kid, at least a little bit. I was starting to wonder if maybe Allen could get through that thick skull of his."  
>"You think the boy might be able to get through to Kanda, where the council has failed so many times before?"<br>"I didn't say it wasn't a long shot but it's worth a try, isn't it? I mean maybe hearing it from someone from the outside will make him see sense."

Bookman sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right for once. But there isn't much time left Lavi. Do you really think he can reach Kanda before the end dawns on him?"

Lavi's smile dropped, and his expression became somber, "I hope so."

Lavi didn't want to let _him_ down after the promise he'd made. After all; it was _his_ dying wish, and the least Lavi could do was try his hardest to fulfill it.

Even if the odds were against him and everyone else involved, he still had to try.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Several dark figures stood in front of the window, the half-darkness of early dawn framing them in half-light and shadow, the sheer white curtains behind them billowing in the slight breeze. All but one were shrouded in cloaks of ebony, their faces hidden by masks beneath their hoods, while the other wore a cloak over what looked like a military uniform, the hood up so that it covered his cold eyes, just revealing the cruel smile he wore.

He looked on as his target slept soundly, the boys' chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He had known it was only a matter of time before the dark haired vampire broke at least one of the laws their kind valued so much. His suspicion had grown stronger the closer they got to the deadline. That boy had never been one to follow orders, and given who his creator was it gave the council reason to be suspicious of him, thus the reason he had decided to check up on him once or twice a year, and just when he was about to call it off, what does the fledgling do? He allows a human to know what he is without so much as claiming him. The laws were in place for a reason, and such reckless disregard for the rules that kept their kind alive was punishable by death.

The man sighed before his cruel smile returned to his lips as his eyes fell on the shock of snowy hair once more. He had to admit Kanda Yuu was indeed a special case, so there wasn't much he could do to him but his human _pet_ was an entirely different story.

And if Leverrier got his way, he would bare the punishment for both of them.

Allen opened his bleary eyes as the sound of footsteps and shuffling cloth reached him in his light slumber.

"Kanda?" He mumbled sleepily, seeing the blurry figure at the foot of his bed, "Kanda what are you-"

He cut off as his vision cleared and opened his mouth to scream, but before he so much as took in a breath a hand covered his mouth and both his hands were pinned beside his head. He moved his head as best he could to try and see his captors through teary silver eyes, only to find that both his hands were being pinned by people in black cloaks and white masks.

He looked up at the sound of a slight hiss, to meet icy col black eyes for a split second before the figure leaned forward until his mouth rested at the boys' throat.

Allen tense as he felt the strangers' breath on his throat. White hot tears flooded his vision, as his body began to shake in uncontrollable fear and he silently prayed to any god that would listen for someone to save him.  
>He tried so scream as white hot agony raced through his veins but the hand over his mouth prevented any sound from escaping. He thrashed around trying to break free of his captors and their iron grip, trying to escape the fangs in his throat trying to get them all away so the pain would just stop! A sob caught in his throat every time his tormenter sucked harder, taking in as much of his blood as possible, until finally his body began to feel heavy, his vision began to blur. He felt as the fangs in his throat were pulled out violently and looked up as his tormentor pulled back but all he could make out through his blurred vision was a cold grin, before his tear filled eyes closed fully.<p>

He felt someone pick him up and throw him over their shoulder but was too dizzy and tired to open his eyes, much less fight back. The last thing he heard before consciousness fully deserted him filled him with dread and heart wrenching fear.

The voice that spoke was cold as ice and smooth as silk, and yet it almost sounded gleeful as it said those horrid words, "This is only the beginning of your punishment."

For some reason, Allen couldn't bring himself to doubt those words before unconsciousness claimed him.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Am I being too mean to Allen? *Thinks for a second* NOPE! He's just so cute and fun to torment… Anyway I have something to announce; I am planning on doing a prequel for this that will actually go through Kanda's life as a human and a large amount of his life as a vampire before he met Allen. There is actually a poll up on my profile regarding when I start writing it. **

**And finally OH MY GOD! 21 reviews for the last chapter! **

**You guys are SO awesome! I am so happy. Thank you so much; DistantVampire, scrletfyre, alguien22792, Yuki Rearden, MidnightAbyssx02, midnighticelover, blackirishawk, Cyanide Sunset, Yaiofangirlmolly(You so should, and make sure you get his reaction on video and hide your laptop for a while), JayPay, FireFox Vixen, Ayano131, fire-ball-kyo-DLM, Darkhellia666, Vhyna sii semelekete, Heartlessyouji, Demigod. Exorcist. Magic, latechocox3, lilanimefan247, KingRabbit, and Coribigale for the AWESOME reviews! It made it SO much easier to write this chapter than it would have been.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I write the new chapter! And PLEASE VOTE for when I start Bloodied Snow**


	10. Murder Mile

**A/N: Yeah, I'm guessing most of you want to murder me about now, don' cha? I'm SO sorry for the INCREDIBLY long update, but I got more than a little distracted by my entries for Yullen Week then when I tried to write this chapter I kept getting writers block not to mention Leverrier kidnapping Allen was kind of an accident so it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do from there. I'm telling you, I have **_**NO CONTROL**_** over what I write-seriously! I have a vague idea of how I want this story to go and an **_**INCREDIBLY**_** vague outline but that's it. What I DO have planned can't even be considered and actual outline since their more like checkpoints-of course that's probably great news for you guys since those little 'accidents' that happen between my checkpoints tend to make the story longer. So… yeah I have nothing left to say up here sooooo, ON WITH CHAPTER 10! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM do you think I'd keep this swell job? Well, I probably would since you guys are just that awesome, but sadly I don't own anything but this plot.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen groaned softly as silvery eyes cracked open, wincing at the change in light from darkness to light, no matter how slight as consciousness returned to him. He struggled to fully open his eyes as he slowly became aware of his body, only to let them fall closed again and a long drawn out groan to escape his throat as the sensations and feelings returned.

He could feel cold, damp stone digging into his back through his thin cotton shirt, and was vaguely aware that his hands were bound above his head by icy metal cuffs, but what stood out to him most was the way his entire body seemed to ache from the inside, as though the pain emanated from his very veins, on top of that his head felt groggy, his thoughts were sluggish to say the least, his throat was dry and he felt as though the smallest motion would cause him to empty what little remained in his stomach.

All in all he felt like hell incarnate.

He took several deep breaths and tried to shift slightly in order to test his bonds, biting back the bile that rose in his throat at the small movement, before letting an exasperated sigh pass his lips and trying to open his eyes once more, feeling a twinge of relief as they decided to open even if it did seem like the world was spinning around him.

'God, what happened this time…?' he thought dazedly, the memory of that serpentine smile and molten agony slowly returning.

He looked around as his vision steadied, fighting back nausea that rose at the simple movement, and tried to take in his surroundings.

The walls were made up of dark gray-blue stone, as was the ceiling. The faint sound of dripping water alerted him of the moisture that fell from the dark stone above, all the explanation he needed for the biting cold that was slowly making its presence known in his limbs.

He was no doubt somewhere underground where the sun's blessed warmth had never been allowed to touch.

"Finally awake, are we?"

Allen blinked, that velveteen voice sending a cold chill of fear down his spine. There was something about it that just sounded… off. It was deep and soft, sounding almost joyful but disgusted at the same time.

He looked up as the door to his prison was opened only to squint as bright light spilled into the dark room.

It took him a moment to make out the person who entered.

The man had his hands folded behind his back, his ink colored eyes narrowed as unnaturally thin lips pulled back in a small smile, filled with malice and contempt as though the sight of the white haired mortal alone was enough to sicken him to his very core.

Allen swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the feeling of dread that slowly crept up on him the longer he stared at the man. He tugged nervously at his hands as the man took a few steps towards him, his panic rising the closer he got.

He was starting to get a really bad feeling, like something deep down inside was screaming at him to get the hell away from this man for some reason he couldn't understand-and wasn't so sure he even wanted to.

Those features, that voice, the way he moved, it all reminded him of a snake slithering across the ground, confident that its prey had no chance of escape, taunting it with the slowness of its approach.

The man smirked and Allen felt his blood run cold.

He couldn't explain why his mind screamed at him that this wasn't right-none of it was, not the way he was bound, not the man that stood before him, not that sadistic joy he could see so clearly in those pools of brown ink his eyes so resembled.

He wanted to run, to get as far away from this man as possible, to escape and never see this snake again, but, at the same time he wanted to anger him, annoy him to the point of losing control and doing something he regrets later, to laugh as anger fills those eyes, knowing full well that he's the cause.

It didn't make sense. He recognized this man as the one who'd bitten him before; he knew what this guy was so why did he want to piss him off so much despite the fear that coursed through his veins?

"Wh-who're you?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice from showing his confusion and fear, although he knew it was pointless.

"My name is none of our concern, _human_," The man growled, all but spitting the last word like the foulest curse he could imagine, "You're coming with me."

"Sorry, but my father always told me never to go with strangers," Allen replied with the sweetest of smiles.

He felt a twinge of satisfaction seeing the fury flash in the man's eyes, but it was quickly destroyed as one of the man's large hands wrapped around his throat, making it impossible to breathe as he was forced harder against the wall, the stones digging into his back hard enough to draw blood, white hot agony exploding from around his still broken ribs.

"Listen carefully, boy," the man hissed angrily, "You're already in enough trouble so I would strongly advise against such remarks," Allen tried to gasp for air, tried to get his hands free so he could push the hand away from his throat to no avail, "I will not tolerate such insolence from someone as weak as you."

A few moments passed and Allen was sure the grip on his throat was getting progressively stronger as dark spots began dancing behind his eyes, his lungs burning with need.

All at once the pressure on his throat was gone and he slumped forward as much as possible, eyes wide as he gasped for air, every breath causing both pain and relief to his oxygen deprived lungs and burning throat.

"Am I understood, boy?"

Allen panted for a couple moments before locking a glare on the man, "Yes sir," he breathed, although the hate in his silver eyes was clear.

"Good," The man said his smile returning and eyes narrowing farther, "Now that that's taken care off we have much more important business to take care of."

"Such as?"

His smile widened and Allen felt the icy hand of pure terror wrap " his heart in a suffocating embrace as the man spoke, his breath ghosting over his ear and neck and seeming to writhe around him like the serpent the voice and its owner so resembled, "Why, your punishment of course."

"Wh-what?" Allen whispered eyes wide with shock.

A soft sound escaped the man's throat, sounding like a mix between a hiss and a chuckle, but regardless of what it was meant to be it was in no way pleasant, "Your 'friend' Kanda Yuu has broken our laws. Someone must bear the punishment for such a crime and if I can't punish him," he pulled back and Allen hissed in pain as the man's hand tangled I his hair and tugged harshly, forcing him to meet the man's eyes, "I'll make sure you bear it for him as well as yourself."

The fear that grasped his heart as the man grinned at him was enough to make his heart skip several beats

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda growled in annoyance as he walked down the darkened streets, trying to ignore the feeling of unease that gnawed at his gut and focus on the hunt. This wasn't exactly the best part of town-they didn't call it murder mile for nothing-so he wasn't that surprised to find the streets empty and the stale scent of blood hanging in the air, but after two and a half hours of hunting with nothing to show for it he was getting seriously annoyed.

And an annoyed Kanda usually meant a broken wall.

He'd awoken almost half an hour before sunset , gotten dressed and managed to sneak past Lavi who'd passed out on the couch-again-without waking the damn Usagi. He'd wondered idly where Bookman had disappeared but quickly decided that he didn't give a damn since it meant one less idiot to deal with. He had his hands full with that fucking Moyashi and annoying Usagi so dealing with the old man on top of those two didn't seem the least bit appealing.

Besides, he knew Bookman would try to stop him if-when-he decided to kill the blasted red-head-hell, he was surprised he'd let Lavi live this long but he figured it had something to do with the fact that the Usagi was actually being useful for once in his godforsaken life, but if his hunt turned out to be a complete waste of time he just might end up killing him to relieve some irritation. He found that idea… oddly appealing.

He smirked as he thought of several ways he could kill that damn pureblood, ranging from quick, clean, and painless to slow, bloody, and absolutely _agonizing_.

He was pulled from his thoughts as two sets of footsteps joined his from about twenty yards back, his vampiric hearing catching them as if they were less than a foot away. His smirk widened as he buried his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, pushing all thoughts of the damn Usagi and the feeling of unease to the back of his mind, and turned down the next street which led deeper into the bad part of town, deciding to test his theory before he set his plan in motion and kept walking down the otherwise deserted street.

Sure enough a couple moments later his followers also turned and continued following him, picking up speed slightly.

'_Idiots,_' he scoffed mentally, _'Human stupidity never ceases to amaze and annoy me.'_

Honestly! He almost missed the days when humanity still believed his kind existed alongside demons and other such beings, at least back then hunting had been a challenge and sort of enjoyable. Back then they'd run the instant they saw his alluring appearance, believing his inhuman beauty was proof of his demonic heritage, giving him the thrill of a genuine hunt. Now no-one ran until they saw his fangs and by then he was already too irritated to let his game drag on.

He hoped that these two would give him at least a _bit_ of entertainment.

Minutes passed and Kanda kept his senses trained on his pursuers as they grew steadily closer, not giving any sign that he knew of their presence. By the time they were about thirty feet behind him they had thought to lighten their stride, obviously believing that Kanda was as clueless as he seemed to be.

Finally Kanda saw what he'd been looking for and his smirk morphed into an all-out grin as he turned down the mouth of the alley he'd been looking for and continued walking until he was standing right in front of the wall of the dead end.

His usual smirk replaced his grin and he whirled on the two men as they turned down the alley after him.

"Looks like you picked a bad night to wander around murder mile, pretty boy," One of them, a burly male with dark hair and green eyes grinned, pulling a switchblade from his pocket, "Course if ya do what we say, we might let ya leave here alive-if not half way and a little cut up."

"Che, why the fuck would I do anything you retards said?" Kanda growled the mere idea that these two had the _gall_ to order him around making his fangs extend in anger.

Both men blinked before the other guy pulled out a knife of his own and took a step forward, "You wanna die, punk?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you guys that?"

He didn't give them a chance to answer before he lunged, disappearing in a blur of onyx only to reappear directly behind the first guy. He gripped one of his arms and yanked it back, laying it across the guys back so that his hand was almost flat against his left shoulder, before slamming him into the wall, his breath leaving him in a huff as his chest made contact with the cold stone.

"I suggest you run," Kanda said, cobalt eyes steadily growing crimson as they locked on his captive's friend, before his smirk became a malicious grin revealing sharpened canines, "Before I finish with your buddy."

He didn't waste another millisecond before he reinforced his grip on his captive and sank his fangs deep into the male's throat, a growl escaping his own at the exact same moment that a scream of agony tore from his victim's as the crimson elixir flooded his mouth and molten agony raced through his captive's veins.

He growled again and sank his fangs in deeper as his captive continued to struggle. He was too lost in his thirst to care whether it was pain or pleasure that his victim was taking from the sting of his bite, to lost to even taste the blood as it slid down his throat, extinguishing the fire that had burned within for far too long.

Eventually he felt his victim's struggles weaken until they stopped altogether. He reluctantly pulled his fangs from the other's throat, realizing that he couldn't take anymore without killing the pathetic mortal.

He stepped back, allowing his captive to fall to the ground in a tangled heap, a small amount of blood still trickling from where his fangs had pierced the flesh.

Kanda licked the last traces of blood from his lips and listened carefully, his senses heightened even more by the fresh blood he had consumed. He could already feel his regeneration ability returning, the last of his wounds from last night's battle mending in an instant. He purred in satisfaction as he took in the way his senses seemed to have returned to normal and new strength flooded his limbs.

He felt better than he had in almost three weeks.

The only problem was; he was still thirsty.

He could hear the other man running, his breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to get farther away from the 'monster' that had just made a meal of his friend.

A dark grin came to his lips as he heard the sound of the mortals racing heart, the blood flowing through his veins sounding like music to his ears, promising relief from the burning thirst that was steadily making itself known once more

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda rolled his eyes as he entered the loft from the balcony only to find that the damn Usagi was still passed out on the couch, not seeming to have moved an inch since he left.

He smirked and walked around to the back of the couch before grabbing one of the Usagi's shoulders and pushing him off the couch.

"OI! Lavi cried as his back hit the soft white carpet and jumping to his feet in an instant, head snapping from side to side in search of that damn panda, "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

"Che, yeah now," Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the back of the dark sofa. "You do realize that it's after midnight, right?"

"Huh?" Lavi's gaze landed on the clock and he blinked in surprise, "Huh, guess I passed out again."

"Again?" Kanda asked absentmindedly, looking around the room for anything out of place. That feeling of unease was back and stronger than ever and he just couldn't seem to figure out why.

Something inside of him was practically screaming that something just wasn't right.

"Yeah. I woke up a few hours ago, but I layed back down after I figured out that you took Moyashi-Chan somewhere-"

Kanda's gaze snapped to the god awful pureblood in an instant, "What was that?"

Lavi blinked, somewhat surprised by the sudden changes in his friends demeanor and tilted his head, "What? I figured out that you took Allen-"

"I didn't take the kid anywhere. I was hunting."

He didn't wait for Lavi's reaction before turning on his heel. He all but threw the door to the kid's room open only to have deep cobalt eyes narrow in suspicion as he took in the appearance of the room.

A slight breeze blew in from the open window, making the sheer white curtains sway, looking like waves as they glowed faintly with the light from the moon and starts. The bed was unmade, the pale sheets rumpled and disoriented beyond the point of just being slept in as though someone had struggled out of them and the light blue comforter was hanging off the side to the soft plush carpet, but that's not what made his eyes suddenly snap open in shock and a growl of anger rumble deep in his throat.

He came to stand near the bed to get a better look at the few drops of dried crimson that stained one of the pillows. That incredible scent he found so appealing was weak, but it was still there, meaning that the blood hadn't been spilled too long ago. He leaned over and grasped along slip of paper that rested in the center of the large bed.

"Kanda, wha-" Lavi began only to stop as he noticed the weak scent of blood that hung in the air, "Oh no. we have to find that Tyki guy before he-"

"This," Kanda said, his voice filled with strained calm as his bangs fell in his eyes, obscuring them from view, "Wasn't Tyki."

He didn't explain farther as he gripped the slip in a tight fist, a growl of pure fury emanating from his throat.

'_That bastard better not have hurt that brat,'_ he thought angrily, pushing past Lavi and heading for the door, _'If he has I swear, I'll rip his still beating heart from his chest and shove it down his throat.'_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Soooooo, do you guys still wish for my bloody demise? I hope not since I was up so late working on this. Believe it or not I wrote most of this chapter between 10:00 pm and 1:00 am last night so I spent a large amount of today editing and… goofing off… yes I am a horrible author but at least I didn't put this off any longer, I really am sorry for the long update though. I'm fairly happy with this chapter and Kanda's hunt was pretty fun to write-I've been **_**dying**_** to write a scene like that. For those of you who were looking for the poll for when I start 'Bloodied Snow' it is really up now-sorry if you were looking for it last chapter but I kinda forgot to put it up before I posted... SO! Next chapter we get to find out what happened to Kanda's lovely little Moyashi… Hehehehehe… this should be fun…**

**WELL! Now that my apologizing and babbling is over with; OH MY GOD! 19 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are so far beyond awesome there isn't even a word for it! Thank you so much;** **KingRabbit, lilanimefan247, Heartlessyouji, blackirishawk, scrletfyre, Kaidious,** **Demigod. Exorcist. Magic, Yaiofangirlmolly, Ayano131,** **Cyanide Sunset, JayPay, SenpaiNoSasuke, IPleadConspiracy, midnightcrescent98, Winterestya, MidnightAbyssx02, stellerstar,** **AnimeloverWinry! **

**Seriously I think I'd still be stumped if not for your wonderful reviews. I don't think any of you know how much it really means to me.**

**Thank you ALL so much for reading, all the story/fave alerts, and your support on this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** The more reviews the faster I post the next chapter-and I promise it won't take two months for the next one. I've missed you guys too much to let that happen again!**


	11. Darkness Stirs

**A/N: *Bows* SUMIMASEN! I'm so sorry for breaking my promise. I honestly didn't mean to! I managed to finish all 14 of my Yullen week entries but I'm afraid that it sort of drained me. I tried writing this chapter multiple times but I just couldn't get into it at ALL and I figured it was probably best to break my promise and make this chapter as good as possible then keep my promise and have it be crap. On top of that I lost the original idea I had for it and it took almost **_**forever**_** to come up with a new one-and I somehow did that in my sleep! Again, I'm so sorry, but, on the bright side, I already have the next chapter planned out for the first time since Leverrier kidnapped Allen-Again, that was an accident-so I should be able to update relatively soon considering I don't fall victim to the abhorred devil now known as writer's block. Well, as always I think I've wasted more than enough of your time up here so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own… haven't we already been over this?**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen panted heavily and slowly unclenched his jaw as the blond pulled his hand from him and the pain receded yet again. This had been going on for what felt like hours, the blond man's touch proving to send waves of molten agony through his pale form no matter how miniscule the contact.

He fell to his knees, no longer able to stay standing with his heart hammering in his chest and his entire body trembling with a mixture of pain and fear. He knew it wasn't the pain that was doing this to him, making his heart race with fear and dread, but what seemed to come with it.

Every time the blond touched him and another wave of pain would wash over him, something inside him would begin to stir, to writhe and swirl within, seemingly searching for purchase.

And he hated the feel of it.

Hated the darkness that seemed to be enveloping his heart more and more each time the waves crashed down only to retreat when the pain faded and become stronger when it returned a few seconds later.

At first it had been weak, practically imperceptible, almost completely eclipsed by the pain, but, as time drug on and the pain seemed to grow stronger, so did the unnatural feeling that seemed to be steadily taking over, swallowing his being bit by bit in an agonizing grip of darkness and _fear_.

"St-stop it," He whispered as the blond reached toward him again as if to replace his hand on his brow, voice hoarse as the words left his raw throat, "Please… stop."

His plea went ignored just as the others had and the next moment the blonds palm was on his forehead again, cold eyes staring down at him without any trace of emotion aside from icy disinterest. Allen felt his panic rise suddenly, his heart pounding harder in his chest, his breath becoming more ragged than he would have thought possible.

"P-please st-stop," He whimpered through the pain, the feeling of something dark suddenly overwhelming him, threatening to swallow him whole, "Pl-please. You have to st-stop!"

He could feel it, that unnamable feeling swirling inside of him, growing stronger and stronger with each beat of his frantic heart, somehow overrunning the pain as a mixture of panic and fear took hold, wrapping its cruel hand around his heart, making it nearly impossible to so much as _breathe_, '_Stop it, stop it, stop it,'_ that one thought echoed in his mind, over and over again, the urgency growing as the panic continued to suffocate him like a concrete block encasing his lungs, the thing inside suddenly enveloping his heart-

"_STOP IT!"_

He felt something inside of him snap as the cry left his lips, something he couldn't name nor did he want to, and his thoughts were left blurry, muddled by confusion, the sound of his own racing pulse the only thing that reached his ears aside from his ragged pants.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what that had been, whether it had just been his imagination or some form of psychological torment devised to pair with the pain in order to push his sanity to the edge of shattering. It had been so intense; his heart was still pounding from the fear of being devoured. He'd thought for sure that something was going to destroy him, swallow him into the black abyss of an endless oblivion, the likes of which he'd never imagined.

The door slammed open suddenly, making the boy wince as the sound reverberated off the walls and too bright light spilled into the dim room. He looked up, eyes already glowing with hate before they even landed on the godforsaken snake.

"I'm afraid his punishment will have to continue later, inspector." The snake hissed, leveling a look of contempt on the human kneeling on the ground, seemingly unaffected by the hate burning in his fevered eyes.

"It should never have begun in the first place, Director."

Allen's eyes snapped from the snake back to the door and the figure standing there. He looked to be in his early thirties with shoulder length lavender hair, and kind violet eyes that were currently blazing with barely contained anger behind his glasses. He wore a long white coat with purple trim and a beret was perched upon his head, "The boy should have been brought before the council before any action was carried out against him."

The snakes eyes wandered from Allen to the man standing in the doorway, the contempt barely fading as they locked on him, "I strongly advise that you watch your tongue Komui. I hold a far higher rank than you. I suggest you remember that. Come now inspector."

His tormentor gave him one last glance over his shoulder and Allen thought he saw the smallest hint of confusion and an even smaller flash of fear, but the blond turned his back to him before he could be sure.

He watched as the two left, letting out a silent sigh of relief when they were gone, before struggling to his feet, but no sooner had he gotten off the ground than he stumbled, a pained gasp escaping as a shooting agony went through his side. He felt his knees give out beneath him, eyes screwing shut as the pain that'd been overrun and all but forgotten returned with a vengeance.

He expected to hit the ground and have the collision send another wave of pain through his already frayed and battered body, but the impact and added agony never came. Instead he felt hands grasp his shoulders, gentle enough not to cause any further bruising but firm enough to prevent his collapse.

It took a moment for Allen's thoughts to register and a few moments longer before he found the will to force his eyes open, only to meet kind violet irises staring down at him with worry clear in their depths.

"Are you okay?"

Allen's brow furrowed in confusion, unable to comprehend the man's words for a moment through the haze of pain and exhaustion that was slowly setting in, "H-hurts…" He whimpered when understanding finally dawned on him, his body going limp despite the effort he put into his weak attempts at staying upright, so that the man's hands were the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground in a pained heap.

It was getting harder to resist the pull of unconsciousness and the promise of a painless oblivion as the adrenaline slowly faded from his veins, harder to keep his eyes open, and harder still to actually want to. His thoughts were growing sluggish and it was all he could do to keep himself from giving into the lulling promise of a dreamless slumber.

"You're alright now," The man said, giving him a kind smile as he started walking, and Allen wondered for a brief moment when the man had picked him up before his mind dismissed it as unimportant, "No-one else is going to hurt you."

Allen nodded slowly to show that he understood before his head rested against the man's shoulder, silver eyes finally closing fully as he lost his battle, the last shred of his consciousness going up in a flickering flame as the pain at last abandoned him, giving him the tranquility of sleeps sweet oblivion.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda's mind was racing, going through every possible way he could kill that bastard of a snake and the most painful ways to do just that.

Not only had that filthy blooded _creature_-he refused to acknowledge that 'man' as anything _close_ to the same _species_-intruded on _his_ territory and broken into _his_ home, but he'd taken the fucking beansprout after everything he'd done to keep that obnoxious brat alive.

Anger coursed through his veins, making his blood boil and sing with the desire to kill. His fangs ached, not with thirst but anticipation and excitement, just begging to extend and rip someone's throat out. His struggle to keep his inch long talons from extending so they could tear into flesh and rip someone apart was quickly becoming futile, and he had long since given up the battle to keep his eyes from turning deep crimson.

He threw the door open the instant he reached the gothic black tower that seemed so befitting, paying no heed to controlling his strength. The sound of the wood crashing into the stone wall and splintering exponentially echoed down the corridor, sending a wave of satisfaction coursing through his veins alongside his fury.

His eyes instantly snapped to a weak looking human with curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and round glasses, and in a flash of onyx Kanda was in front of him, the man trapped by his hands which were situated on either side of the human's head, paying everyone else present in the corridor no attention whatsoever.

"Where the fuck is he?" He growled, baring his fangs as a warning that he was in no mood for any idiotic human games.

"W-who?" the human asked, raising his hands in a placating manner that only served to piss Kanda off even more, the action reminding him of what someone would do when facing down a rabid-fucking-animal.

"That snake, _Leverrier_," He spat the name with as much contempt and venom as he could muster, but it was nowhere near enough to portray the hatred he held for that waste of immortality.

"I-I'm not sure. Last I heard he was he-heading for the lower levels-"

Kanda pushed away with a snarl, already heading in the direction of the 'lower levels'-he didn't even need to ask to know exactly where the bastard had gone and where he'd find that fucking Moyashi, after hearing those words- leaving the human to stare after him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity, but Kanda didn't give a fuck. His focus was on that damn Moyashi, getting him back, and destroying the snake that dared trespass on his territory and steal from him.

A growl rumbled in his throat, his lips drawing back in a disgusted sneer as he walked down the multiple halls and stairways, the sickening scent of the place growing stronger the farther he went.

It didn't take long for him to reach the lowest level of the gothic tower the Dark Order had called their headquarters for the last two centuries, and Kanda had to fight back a shiver that raced down his spine as memories danced on the edge of his consciousness, brushing them all aside with an outraged snarl.

He hated everything about this place, and had for as long as he'd known about it, but he'd always hated the dungeon the most. He could handle anywhere else without so much as twitching, but this place had always made him want to flee.

The scent of dank stone, dried blood, and decay hung in the air, so thick he could almost taste it, making him want to wretch, and the feel of murderous intent seemed to cling to the stones themselves which only added his disgust and unease.

The only light that illuminated the corridor came from torches spaced every couple dozen yards, the light from the flickering flames reflecting off the silver bars giving much of the place an unearthly glow, and leaving the rest bathed endless night, the light unable to reach far enough to banish it no matter how high the flames burned.

He wondered, vaguely, why they didn't installed electrical lighting down hear like they had on the higher floors but quickly dismissed the thought, bitterly reminding himself that the Order hardly gave a damn about the comfort of their 'guests' and the only ones likely to be down here were their prisoners and their punishers, also known as the CROW-and that the moyashi so happened to be at the mercy of a sadistic bastard who'd had it in for Kanda for over a century and would do anything to get to him.

He increased his pace at the thought, recalling several of the things he'd seen CROW members do, and things he'd heard from others of his kind, some of whom had faced their punishments first hand and never been the same after and others who'd quit the CROW, unable to stomach the things they'd been forced to do.

The fucking brat may have been human but Kanda knew that that snake wouldn't go easy on him just because of that-hell; he wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if he went harder on him because of it.

It was no secret among the order that that filthy old blood despised humans, seeing them as inferior, untrustworthy, insignificant pests, best left as just another link in the food chain or a way for them to increase their numbers if the need arose, the fucking hypocrite!

The order was supposed to keep their secret safe and protect humans. If it was discovered that a vampire had taken to killing when they fed then they were tracked down and punished-and not everyone made it out alive, much less in one piece, but Leverrier didn't give a shit about anything he deemed 'beneath him', and humans were lower than rats on that exceedingly long list.

Kanda just hoped he wasn't too late and that the sprout was still alive.

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing to him from down the hall and his hand instantly went Mugen, half hoping it was that damn snake so he could rip him limb from limb, but his intent to kill was overrun almost instantly when the cause of the sound stepped into his line of site.

The figure froze, violet eyes opening wide with shock as he stared at the avenging angel that barred his way, "K-Kanda?" The disbelief in the branch head's voice was clear as day, but Kanda paid no heed; gaze locked solely on the pale form in the familiar human's arms.

The boy's face was flushed, lips slightly parted as he panted for breath in his slumber. His snow colored locks stuck to his skin, the color dulled to gray with grime, and his eyelids twitched every few moments as though dreaming. A few bruises were scattered across his skin from what Kanda could see by the way the boy's once pristine white shirt hung off his shoulder, the extent of which became visible when the boy shifted restlessly in the Chinese male's arms.

Kanda tensed visibly, a growl rumbling in his throat as the boy tilted his head a bit in his slumber, revealing the distinct handprint that colored the once milky white skin.

He didn't know what kind of shape he expected to find the Moyashi in, but he had expected far worse, so, while the boy's pitiful condition did anger him far beyond the normal extent, there was also a sense of relief that didn't seem to belong.

"Kanda, what are you-?"

Kanda didn't pay any attention to him or his own actions as he stepped forward and took the Moyashi from Komui's arms, holding the boy tight to his chest as he turned on his heel, leaving the stunned mortal to stare after him, Kanda's mind having already gone into autopilot just as it had the night he found the beansprout laying in a pool of his own blood, barely clinging to life in that disgusting alley.

He subconsciously tightened his grip around the boy's shoulders, causing the snowy haired teen to whimper in his sleep and curl closer to his warmth.

"K-Kanda, what are you doing and where are you taking him?" Komui demanded, seemingly over his shock at seeing the old-blood in the Order's headquarters, but Kanda ignored him and kept walking. It was none of the human's business why he'd returned to this place and what he was doing should have been quite obvious.

Kanda's hatred for the place may have been lesser known than Leverrier's hatred of humans but Komui and a few others new about it, although almost none knew the true reason, the reason for his bitterness toward Leverrier and every other vampire in this hellhole.

A growl rumbled in his throat, and again he pushed the memories to the back of his mind, unwilling to do something as pathetic as wallow in past sorrows when they held no relevance to current events. The past was the past; if five-hundred years didn't beat that lesson into you then you were better off dead as far as Kanda was concerned.

His frustration only grew as the fucking moyashi groaned and shifted restlessly in his sleep, curling closer to Kanda's chest if that were even possible, and clutching at the vampire's shirt as though it were a lifeline of some sort. Kanda barely registered as his feet carried him through the still familiar path to the infirmary, too flustered by the whole situation and the way the boy was clinging to him to really pay attention to where hihe was going.

He had fully intended to keep walking without so much as a backwards glance, to get the hell out of there and get the fucking moyashi back to that godforsaken Usagi before he got any worse. He hadn't noticed until he reached the main levels, but the longer he held the boy the more evident it became that he was running a fairly high fever, his body unable to hold out against the stress of whatever the hell it was that that snake made him go through, and he quickly decided to take the smarter course of action by taking the boy to the order's infirmary instead, even if that option was-unbelievably-far less pleasant.

'_I can't believe I'm saving your ass a third time,_' he growled inwardly, anger steadily growling the more he thought about the current situation, and the fact that he was being forced to prolong his stay in the wretched place when he'd never wanted to return here again, all because of the fucking brat in his arms, _'You owe me big time for this, sprout.'_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well, my lovelies, Yullen week has come and gone and I am proud to announce that I finished all fourteen themes so I'll be able to return to semi-regular updates. Thing is though Yullen week has brought with it another multi-chapter project as did the song 'Surrender' by Evanescence so I'll also be trying to update those a bit-especially 'Darkest Desire' which just so happens to be another lovely supernatural Yullen Fic-in my defense the idea hit me like a ton of bricks… can anyone else say 'OW!'? Also I am doing a Fanfic adaptation of the doujin 'Yullen: Different Skies' so I have quite a few multi-chapter fics in the making.  
>But reviews are my motivation so the more reviews I get on each project the faster my updates will be, so if you want me to hurry the hell up and update then review the story(s) you want me to update and it'll motivate me to get to work on the next chapter.<br>Also, just so you know the poll for when I star Bloodied Snow is still up so if you haven't voted yet please do! You'd be surprised how close the options are.**

**Now that I'm done wasting your time with my mindless chatter, *Glomps* I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously, 23 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are so amazing, and I love you all so much. Not only that but I've reached 100 faves for this Fic as well! **

**Thank you so much blackirishawk, ivory-fanged-goddess, yue-Chan(He did say that, and his reasons for coming will be revealed soon), Allena Moyashi Walker,** **MidnightAbyssx02, lilanimefan247, Ayano131, Cyanide Sunset (Hope you enjoyed last chapter as well as this one ^_^), scrletfyre off line, vinecaper, KingRabbit, Zolazola, Teyalora, zahedra, AnimeLoverWinry, Kichou, Kitty Kimi-Chan, sammi117, Kimiko Nishimura, anateo12, uzumaki no kagem, and 1Q84, as well as everyone who's added this to their fave and alerts list.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Interrogation

**A/N:…..Is there anything I can say that would make you guys, oh, I don't know, NOT want to murder me in the bloodiest way possible or throw me to Kanda… wait, those are pretty much the same thing, Aren't they? ^_^" I know, I took bloody forever to update-again-and I'm really sorry about that, but this time it wasn't all my fault, honest! You see my dear BaKanda was being mean to me, and she just had to go and write a Fanfic that I'm absolutely in love with and then BLACKMAIL me into giving her a lemon for a very, **_**very**_**, **_**VERY**_** long one-shot I'm writing for her, so naturally I ended up too intent on getting those chapters to really focus on anything else… And I realize I'm probably not helping my case any but at least now I know I'm taking her down with me ^_^**

**Anyway, now that I'm done with my excuses and making sure I don't die alone, I think I've taken up enough of your time… that and I'm tired. I was laughing like an idiot with my best friend Atsuma-1 all weekend XD ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this plot and about 700 Yullen pictures on a flash drive… I seriously need to stop stalking Tumblr XD**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda paid little attention as his stride carried him through the still familiar path, finding the infirmary with an ease he found almost disturbing after so long of trying to avoid this place like a plague, and he all but kicked the door open when he finally arrived, the loud crash the action created snapping the inhabitants' attention to him in an instant, eyes traveling to the fevered form in his arms, but none made a move to take the boy from his arms or give him any sort of instructions on where to put the damn brat.

"OI!" He barked angrily, his voice harsh, laced with annoyance and something else he couldn't name, but it seemed to have the desired effect judging by the way a door to the side was thrown open not a half second later, revealing the ancient looking matron, the aura surrounding her making those under her command freeze in place.

She whirled on Kanda, face red with anger as she prepared to snap at the cause of the disturbance but before a single word could leave her lips a soft groan drew her attention to the pale form held securely in Kanda's arms.

"What happened?" she demanded, her voice ringing with authority and professionalism as she looked over the flushed and panting form in the vampire's arms. She reached out, placing one hand on the boy's forehead only to draw back almost the instant she touched his skin as though the mere contact had burned her flesh.

"To hell if I know," Kanda growled in reply, the agitation in his glare intensifying.

The matron frowned and turned on her heal, making a vague gesture to Kanda and a few of the nurses present which Kanda assumed meant she wanted them to follow.

He growled low in his throat, the thought of going anywhere with a member of the order making his blood boil even more, but he knew full well that the baka moyashi needed medical attention immediately. The heat radiating from his skin making him feel like a living furnace was enough to tell Kanda that much, the sound of the sprout's breathing, ragged and almost scratchy as though his throat were lined with sandpaper only adding to that knowledge.

He followed reluctantly, an irritated sigh passing his lips as he was led through a dark stone corridor lined with wooden doors, the matron's stride swift up until she finally paused at one of the doors, pushing it open before ushering him inside.

He made a slight sound of acknowledgement as he entered, instantly heading towards one of the beds in the room and setting the obnoxious brat down, growling low in his throat at the pathetic, pained whimper that emanated from the boy as he curled onto his side, and Kanda's eyes hardened as the scent of the boy's blood reached him, faint and metallic, but there just the same, and Kanda felt his stomach churn with a mixture of desire, disgust, and anger as the collar of his shirt shifted, revealing the distinctive handprint around his throat and something else Kanda hadn't noticed before

He took a step back before turning sharply on his heal, fists clenched tightly at his sides and teeth gritted, lips set in a firm line, "Take care of the brat," He said lowly, his voice emotionless, the blood dripping from his knuckles to the floor a far better sign of his anger than even the most vicious snarl.

He didn't wait for a reaction or reply before storming out of the room, leaving the Moyashi in the care of the matron and her underlings. He knew how that old crone operated, she'd never let one of her patients be harmed in any way even if Leverrier himself tried it so he had little doubt as to the Moyashi's current security and he had far more important things to take care of.

He took a deep breath as he walked, trying to steady his breathing, and regain some form of control over the anger that was rushing through his veins, making his blood boil and his vision go red as the image of that mark danced behind his eyes, taunting him with the knowledge that came with it.

Another bite-another fucking _bite_!

A second vampire, probably that damn snake, had gotten his fangs into the sprout, had tasted the sweet elixir that flowed through his veins, had fed from that pale throat while Kanda himself had so desperately fought the temptation that hid beneath that milky skin, so close to the surface that all it would take was the smallest prick of a fang to draw it out.

He didn't know why the boy's blood smelled so enticing, and, in all honesty, he didn't particularly care, all he knew was that he wanted a taste, a chance to quench the ever growing thirst the damn moyashi seemed to awaken, that's what he longed for, what his own blood seemed to scream for whenever the boy was near, and it cried out in anger knowing another had tasted what was meant to belong to him.

He growled low in his throat, pushing such things to the back of his mind as his destination came into his line of sight and he vaguely wondered when he'd gotten so close, but he quickly shook that thought off as well.

He didn't hesitate so much as a heartbeat before pushing both doors open with a resounding bang that caught everyone's attention, but he paid the staring idiots no heed as he approached the door he knew hid his target, throwing that open and striding in before slamming it behind himself, and he instantly approached the desk where his mark sat, staring at the dark-haired in shock, a coffee mug held half way to his lips, the bitter smelling liquid within making Kanda's nose wrinkle in distaste, but he ignored it as well, grabbing hold of the idiot's collar when he reached his desk, eyes flaring red with barely restrained malice. He yanked the supervisor from his seat, feeling a twinge of satisfaction as the scalding contents spilled from the mug, onto the papers scattered across the top of his desk.

"K-Kanda," The man said, his lavender eyes wide with shock and slight fear as his hand came up to the dark haird's hand in an attempt to make him release his strong grasp, earning a deep growl from the flustered vampire, which instantly made him drop his hands to lie flat on the desk to keep himself balanced.

"What the fuck happened, Komui?" Kanda growled his voice low and the menace in it clear.

"Would you mind being more specific, Kanda?" Komui replied, seemingly unaffected by the close proximity and the dark aura of malicious intent that seemed to radiate from the vampire before him, "It has been quite some time since you've been with us of your own volition. Almost a century if I'm not mistake-"

"I'm not here to talk about the past like some nostalgic fool," Kanda snarled, cutting him off with a violent push that forced him back into the chair he'd been pulled from, leaving him to blink in confusion as Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and leveled him with a chilling glare, "I'm talking about the fucking moyashi."

"Moyashi? I'm not sure I follow you…" Komui replied slowly as he attempted to right himself.

Kanda growled low in his throat as his agitation grew, "The white-haired brat from the dungeon," he replied his voice filled with a strained calm, ringing with barely suppressed anger, "What the hell happened?"

"Ah, him…" Komui said, his expression becoming completely serious, as he twined his fingers together, leveling his gaze on Kanda, "That's a story I would very much like to know myself…"

"You mean you don't know _anything_?" Kanda demanded, the thought of having already wasted his time on this idiot making his blood boil almost as much as the thought of that second bite, "Isn't it your fucking _job_ to know what goes on in this place!"

"All I know is the vague outline of what happened after he arrived. I don't know why he was brought here, or what his 'crime' was, but the part that puzzles me most, Kanda, is your involvement with him. Care to explain?"

"I hardly see how it fucking matters. Now, care to tell me what the fuck that snake did to him?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"It doesn't matter, just fucking answer!" Kanda snapped, clutching the edge of the desk in a feeble attempt to keep himself from cutting the supervisor to ribbons.

Komui blinked at the ferocity, a sigh falling from his lips before he gestured to a seat across from his desk.

Kanda scoffed, removing the blade from his belt as he flopped down on the couch, leaning the blade against his shoulder and crossing his arms and legs as he looked expectantly at the branch head.

Komui sighed before meeting the other's gaze and beginning, "All I can say is that the boy was taken directly to the dungeons after his arrival without so much as a word being spoken of his being here or the reasons behind it. I learned of his presence from one of those who were sent to check on a rabid being contained down there. The rabid was supposed to be the only one anywhere near there; they asked when the new prisoner had arrived… I went immediately, but when I arrived the Director was standing outside and...Well, I believe you are familiar with a Mr. Howard Link and his… abilities."

Kanda's eyes widened a fraction before he could manage to completely suppress the shock that name brought with it, a sliver of dread and ice running down his spine, although he bitterly noted how fitting it was, and just how little it should have surprised him.

He was all too familiar with what that particular CROW could do, and just how easily he could shatter one's very mind with his 'ability'. Just thinking about it, about the agony he could ignite within even the strongest of their kind with the simplest touch, the blistering pain that made every cell feel as though it were slowly burning to fine gray ash, a pain so intense it almost made one wish for death's painless oblivion.

No wonder the sprout was in such pitiful condition. He was surprised the human whelp's body hadn't completely given out under the stress that Link's ability could put one through.

"Now that I've told you what I know, care to enlighten me on your connection with him and why you're so… curious?" Komui asked, pulling Kanda from his thoughts.

"The brat's been staying with me; I have a right to know what was done to someone taken from my own home." Kanda growled in reply, the half-truth falling from his lips before he even thought about it, having already decided that there was no way he was about to explain the bloodlust the brat ignited within him when he barely understood it himself.

"Staying with you?" Komui inquired, blinking in mild surprise, "Care to elaborate on how that came to be?"

"Che," Kanda scoffed, leaning back in his seat and looking away from the supervisor in disinterest, "I found him bleeding to death in an alley on my territory so I took him back home with me."

"What?"

"I don't see how I can make it much clearer."

Komui frowned, his brow furrowing slightly in a mixture of curiosity and offence, "Will you at the very least elaborate on that a bit?"

"He was attacked. I was hunting, and when I found him his throat had been ripped open and there were several deep cuts if his chest, as well as that mark on the left side of his face and a bite wound on his left wrist. I took him back to my place, and the Usagi and I patched him up a bit," He hesitated a moment before continuing, "My blood is the reason his hair turned white. It was brown when I found him."

"I see…" Komui said slowly, resting his head on his twined fingers, "How long ago did this happen?"

Kanda looked at him incredulously, "To hell if I know. Do you honestly think I keep track of something as insignificant as _time_? The immortal that does has to be pretty fucking pathetic."

"How long ago if you had to guess?" Komui clarified, the barest hint of exasperation lacing his tone, though he hid it well.

Kanda considered for a moment, already growing sick of this-for lack of a better term-interrogation, before replying, "Probably about a month, give or take a week or two"

"If that's so why didn't you have Lavi make him forget or implant a false memory before allowing him to return home?"

"You think we weren't planning on it?" Kanda scoffed with a click of his tongue, "We waited for his wounds to heal enough and then took him back but the house had been burned down, and there was a marker for the brat's dad. He was the only family the sprout had from what he's told us."

Komui was silent and Kanda watched him with a disinterested gaze, his expression bored, taking care not to show his caution as he awaited the human's next question, blinking in mild surprise as it failed to come. Instead the supervisor just sat back in his seat, giving Kanda a dismissive nod which the vampire quickly took advantage of, getting to his feet with a grace no human could ever pray to match, turning on his heel and taking his leave without another word.

He sighed in relief as the door to the branch head's office closed behind him, pausing for a moment to run one hand through his hair in exasperation, before returning his sword to his belt, eyeing the object for a moment once it was in place, mildly confused at its mere presence.

The Katana had been his one constant over the centuries, but after _he'd_ died he'd put the blade away in that mahogany box, covered with blue silk with the dragon as its only protector, knowing full well that the blade would never allow another to wield it, he himself not wanting to hold it and be forced to recall the memories the blade held, and yet, after nearly a century he'd drawn it for the sake of a pathetic human boy he couldn't care less about aside from the annoyingly powerful desire he felt for the boy's blood.

He frowned at the thought, there had to be more to it than that, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and it was driving him mad. He'd been trying to figure it out since that night, trying to figure out who the boy reminded him of, and why he almost felt drawn to him, why he'd taken an instant dislike to him and yet still felt no desire to get rid of him-yes, he'd been tempted to kill the brat a few times for saying or doing something stupid, but the urge had been easy enough to resist, and yet he hadn't once felt like kicking the obnoxious whelp out of his house, even when he was moping around and saying he wished to die, but every time he felt like he was getting close to the answer he sought his mind seemed to shy away, almost as though it were surrounded by an electric fence webbed with barbwire.

He shook his head sharply, trying to clear it of all the insignificant thoughts that seemed hell bent on clouding his mind with the useless wonderings and pointless questions that didn't seem to have any answers, a low growl of irritation rumbling in his throat as he began walking back the way he came. He could ask himself about all of this later, after he'd gotten Allen out of this wretched tower stained with red.

His stride was slower this time, but still brisk and with purpose despite no longer having the boy to carry or the supervisor to confront, as he made his way through the maze of corridors, easily finding his way back to the infirmary, and he slipped inside without a sound, easily slipping by the withered old hag he knew as the matron without her notice, not wanting to deal with her yelling and nagging about all the reasons why he shouldn't 'bother her patient'. Che, like he gave a damn.

One thing he hadn't expected when he reached the room where he'd left the boy was to find the door already opened a scant few inches, and someone already inside, looming over the sleeping form from the side of the bed with his back to the door.

Kanda watched in silence, eyes going wide for a scarce moment before narrowing in suspicion as recognition dawned on him. He pushed the door open further, only the slightest sound coming from the hinges, but the blonde by the bed seemed too distracted to notice even as the dark haired took a step inside and leaned against the door frame, watching him with narrowed eyes as he continued to study the pale boy resting on the bed.

The blonde's hands moved, and Kanda watched carefully as he slowly undid one glove, only speaking up when the man's fingers were hovering a mere inch from the whitette's forehead, "Lay one finger on him," his said, his voice calm, almost bored, but the menace hidden within clear to any who had ever heard it, "And I swear I'll kill you myself if it's the last thing I do."

The blonde froze, his entire body going tense, before he slowly straightened up, retracted his hand and replaced the glove at a leisurely pace, keeping his back to the dark-haired, "Yuu Kanda," He said, his voice indifferent as though he hadn't just been caught in some act and had his life threatened, "How long has it been since we've met?"

"Not nearly long enough, _Link_," Kanda growled in reply, pushing away from the doorframe and keeping his gaze locked on the blonde as he took a step back from the boy's bedside , "Now what are you doing here?"

"That's not any of your business," Link responded, finally looking at the other vampire over his shoulder.

"In that case I'm sick of looking at you, now get out."

Link's eyes were cold as he finally turned to fully face the dark haired, and Kanda was fully prepared for his words to be just as cold. He didn't expect the blonde to make a small sound of dismissal as he walked past him, only to pause at the door, though he didn't look back, and Kanda kept a cautious gaze on him, following his movements with a practiced eye.

Link looked back over his shoulder for a second, his eyes momentarily landing on the pale form resting on the hospital bed, and Kanda thought he say the faintest trace of confusion and fear in the brown depths, but it was gone long before he could be sure, masked and hidden behind chipped ice as he turned his gaze forward once more and continued on.

Kanda watched the door for a moment, his brow furrowed slightly as he listened to the inspector's retreating footsteps, an annoyed 'che' escaping him as they finally faded into nothing, before he strode further into the room, standing at the foot of the boy's bed, eyes flickering over his form as he assessed the damage done, making sure he'd returned before Link could cause any more harm.

The boy's face was flushed from the fever, his lips slightly parted as he panted lightly for air, and now that Kanda got a good look he could see that the snowy locks were duller than they should have been, pale gray rather than striking white as tough the darkness below had managed to stain them. Pristine white bandages wrapped securely around his neck, hiding the bruise and bite that marred the should be pale flesh, and he could see a few wrapping around the boy's chest as well as his shoulders, and the smell of antiseptic clung to him like a second skin, masking the boy's natural scent.

His gaze wandered to the cloths folded on the bedside table, the once pristine white dress shirt now stained with the brat's blood, and he had to physically restrain himself so he wouldn't leave yet again, this time in search of Leverrier and the retribution only _his_ blood would provide.

He'd known before he arrived that Leverrier had had something to do with the moyashi's kidnapping, but now that it had been confirmed it made him long for revenge against that bastard of a snake even more than he already had, and he could almost feel his eyes starting to change, deep blue becoming violet for a split second before he managed to fight it down.

He growled once more before taking the seat beside the brat's bed and folding his arms and legs, locking a cold gaze on the unconscious whitette and forcing his expression into one of annoyance and only mild anger, making sure no one who saw him would be able to see how much he was truly seething on the inside.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter ^_^ Sorry again for the late update, I really am sorry, but I desperately hope it was worth the wait. I ended up pulling two or three late nights to get this done, so I hope you guys liked it. Personally I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I so rarely am, so I guess it's not too surprising. I'm gonna try my hardest to update quicker next time, but I hope you guys will be patient with me. I have a lot of fics to work on right now so I hope you'll be patient with me ^_^**

**In the meantime I would like to thank my amazingly awesome and just plain wonderful reviewers who I absolutely LOVE, as well as everyone who's added this story to their Fave/story Alerts. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you so much; lilanimefan247, Hanashi o suru, sammi117, blackirishawk, inawe, .kussia, MidnightAbyssx02, aoraki, tlinh, scrletfyre, Penguins-in-America-Oh-My, Spiro911, Cyanide Sunset, isthisparadise, Yaoilovergirl256, 777angeloflove, Sebbychan2191, Glimfire, AnimeLoveer, and DJ Cubed for all of the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they all mean to me ^_^**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** They really do motivate me to write so even if it doesn't seem like it they really do help me to update faster**


End file.
